Desert Flower
by Goddess Lyrotheria
Summary: The Thief King Bakura finds a slave girl one night while wandering the streets. After deciding to take the girl for him the thief finds out there's more to the girl than meets the eye. Gemshipping and Bronzeshipping, Genderbending Fem!Ryou and Fem!Malik. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A tanned male stands at the cliffs on the outskirts of a village. He wears a blue kilt with a tan undercoat and a trademark red cloak with white lines that billows in the invisible wind. His bracelets jingle as they hit against each other. He stares at the village and scoffs to himself. 'There's probably nothing worth wild but might as well stock up on supplies for the hideout,' he reasons to himself. He puts his fingers to his lips and lets out a low whistle. The neigh of horse is heard as a black Arabian Stallion trots through the white sands and over to his master.

The male smiles at his non human friend fondly and stroke the creature's muzzle earning a whinny. Yes, Kem is one of Akefia's only friends, excluding Mariku. Akefia at the age of 12 found Kem's previous owner abusing the poor creature, beating and starving it, hardly giving it water. How the horse survived and still kept its spirit intact is astonishing. Akefia stumbled upon the horse when he was passing by after his latest find. He had a sack of jewelry swung over his shoulder and was currently making his way out of town. He was looking for a horse to steal and after finding Kem he knew it was the right one.

Akefia nursed Kem back to health and earned the horse's trust and friendship. No one is allowed to touch Kem or they earn a knife in the gut or a hoof in the face when Kem jerks himself upwards. Before all that happened though, Akefia didn't hesitate to drive his dagger into the abusive mans gut. He set free all the horses except Kem who came with him.

The man smirks at the memory of the man's final breath and pats the horses head while swinging himself onto the back of the horse. He leads the horse down the side of the cliffs and onto the flat plain of white sand. When he reaches the edge of the village he dismounts and lets the horse wander. Kem can take care of himself, even if he is just a horse.

Akefia already got the supplies and put them onto Kem. The male smirks as he begins to travel in between the alley ways and manages to pickpocket a few drunken males on the way. He scoffs at how easy it was. 'Well, I am the King of Thieves, an amateur might have trouble but I'm not one.' He sighs as he pulls his hood on more. No need to be caught tonight, not that they would catch him, even if they did, and they had in the past, he'd just escape again just like always.

He hears the scurrying of feet up a head as he spots the body of a slave coming down the alleyway. He raises an eyebrow and smirks to himself. Might as well have some fun he thinks to himself. He notices the small pouch of coins in the girl's hands and knows just what he's going to do now he just has to wait for the street urchin to come forward a little more…

***  
Ryou's bare feet hit the cool sands of the night as she rushes down the dirt packed roads. 'Oh no, oh no! If I don't make it home soon, I'll be punished again!' She winces at the pain in her back from the last time she was late. She adjusts her tattered hood and clutches the small pouch of gold coins in her hands as she rounds the corner into an alley way.

She forces herself to slow down. 'It's alright Ryou, the moon hasn't gotten all the way up in the sky, you've still got time before you're late,' she reminds herself. She's praying to herself that her master got himself drunk and passed out. She's gotten out of a lot of trouble when her master decides to drink. Not just her though a lot of the slaves in the house have also gotten out that way. Sometimes the slaves of the house purposely get the master very drunk so other slaves won't be in trouble.

She just hopes that's the case for her. She forces herself to speed up after the short break even though her legs feel like they're going to fall off at any moment. She rounds around corner and runs straight into a wall. She falls on her backside with an 'oof', as her hood falls off. She sits with her legs sprawled out at her sides as she rubs her nose which made contact with the stone wall.

'But, there shouldn't be any walls… Did I take a wrong turn somewhere?' She opens her eyes and looks up. She gasps. She didn't hit a wall, she hit a person! She stares at the large male in front of her. From what she can see through his open red cloak his body is entirely muscled and toned. His face is shadowed by a hood but she can see can make out a smirk plastered on his face. Ryou gulps, 'Oh no.'

She lowers her gaze to the floor and inhales. "I-I'm sorry s-sir, I wasn't paying attention. I-I d-didn't mean-n to bump into you," she says softly, hoping he won't punish her for it. She's already going to be late at this rate, but depending on how late depends on this man right here. She clutches her hands on the pouch. She gasps, 'Where is it!?' she looks at her hands and sees it's gone. 'Did I drop it?' She looks around the ground with no sight of the bag.

"Looking for this?" the male says Ryou looks up and sees the man holding the small pouch in front of her face. Her eyes light up and she reaches for it… only for him to pull it away and he 'tsks'. "Ah, ah, not so fast little urchin." He looks the pouch and opens it and dumps the 10 gold coins in the palm of his hand. He observes each one as Ryou looks at him very nervously.

Akefia watches the girl look at him with fear and nervousness. He smirks as he shows her the coins. She brings her hands up to her chest and looks so helpless. "Now tell me little one," he puts the coins back in the pouch and jingles them. "What is an urchin like you doing with a pouch of 10 gold pieces?" He smirks as he leans forward, keeping the pouch in front of her but just out of reach. "Are you a thief perhaps?" The urchin shakes her head negatively. "You are? Well you know the punishment, don't you?" With his spare hand he pulls a silver dagger out and lets the moon's light reflect off the blade.

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens as she tries to say something but nothing comes out. He leans forward more, "The punishment for stealing is to cut off your hands." The girl cries out when he grabs her wrist and pulls her forward so her arm is right in front of him. He holds the blade up and the girl screams.

"No! No! Please I didn't steal them I swear! They're my master's! He sent me out to go buy something and that's the change I swear! Please don't cut my hands off please!" At this point the girl has tears streaming down her face as she frantically pulls her arms trying to get it free from his grasp. Akefia barks out a laugh and lets her arm go sending her falling backwards right onto her bottom again. He puts his blade away as he smirks and still holds onto the pouch of coins.

"Well then, I might just have to take these of your hands, just tell your master you ran into a man who decided to let you keep your hands if you gave him the coins," the man says. Ryou's eyes widen. Her master would punish her and most likely end up killing her. She gulps; she needs that pouch of coins. She would rather take the risk of traveling out into the desert with no water then to return back to the house without the pouch and greet her master.

" B-but I… I need the pouch sir… P-please if I don't give it to my master, I'll be punished, please sir," Ryou says, hoping Ra will take pity on her and have this man give her the pouch. She bites her lip and the man looks at her then turns away and starts to walk down the alley.

"Not my problem, slave," he says over her shoulder as her throws the pouch up and catches it, repeating the action. Ryou stands up and begins to run after the man.

"W-wait! P-please give me the coins! Please I don't want to be punished," she reaches out and grabs the man's cloak, effectively stopping him. "Please sir!" He looks over his shoulder at Ryou and she suddenly wishes there was a hole in the ground that would swallow her up. He smirks and suddenly Ryou finds herself pinned against the clay wall of a house. She gulps and fear races through her veins. 'Is he going to…? No… He can't! Master would kill me for sure. He said I need to stay pure so I fetch a high price at the next slave auction.' Thoughts race through her as his face comes mere inches to hers.

"You want the coins?" he asks her. Ryou nods and stares into those lavender eyes that glow from the moon light reflecting off them. The only thing she can really make out from his face. A feral grin stretches on his face revealing pearl white teeth with canines that are pointer than a normal person's. "And you want to keep your hands?" Again Ryou nods and tries to swallow the lump of fear in her throat. "Well, little urchin, if you want to have both I need something in return," the man purrs out. Ryou feels dread and more fear wash over her as that sentence, the one she didn't want to hear comes right out the man's mouth.

"W-what d-do you want?" The girl asks. Akefia's grin stretches as he watches the girl practically squirm beneath him. 'Oh yea, this little slave was certainly worth coming to this town.' Akefia had no intention of actually leaving with the coins or cutting the girls hands off. He wanted someone to entertain him tonight and the slave fit just right. He never paid attention to her looks.

But now that he looks at her though, she's quite a beauty. She filthy but it hardly makes a dent in her looks; her hair is long and in white fluffy layers that are lighter than her extremely pale skin, but not pale enough to look sickly. Her face is slightly chubby from baby fat, a soft looking pair of pale pink lips and has a large air of innocence around it. But the most beautiful feature is the pair of bright emeralds eyes. Akefia's favorite gem has always been emeralds. They were the rarest gems the thief ever found. The ones he did he never sold, he kept them for himself, building a collection of emeralds.

'What should I say… hmmm…?' Akefia's eyes gleam with a thought that crossed his mind. "How bout a kiss little slave?" He purrs out wiggling a silver brow and holding in a laugh at the way the slave's eyes bulged out of her head at the statement as a red blush colored her cheeks. Oh yes, Akefia was certainly enjoying himself.

"A-a k-kiss?" she stammers, her cheeks flaring up more. Akefia nods his head and presses his forehead to hers. "J-just one?" Again Akefia nods leaning in more.

"Just one, little slave," Akefia chuckles and adds, "And if you make it good enough, I'll even walk you home so no thieves get to you." Internally he chuckles. 'Oh, if only she knew."'

Ryou's having an internal conflict. 'It's just a kiss,' she tells herself. "You won't do anything else will you?" she asks softly. He nods and says, "Don't worry it's just a kiss, I won't go any farther. I'm a man of my word." Ryou bites her lip. "O-okay," she mumbles looking at the ground. She feels the man smirks and he puts his fingers beneath her chin and raises it up. They make eye contact and the man lowers himself down and brushes his lips against hers. Ryou squeezes her eyes shut, 'Oh goodness I can't believe I'm actually doing this! If it's for the coins then I guess I have to. The man said he'd take me home too… Maybe my master won't punish me too much if he comes wit-'her thoughts cut off when their lips connect.

Something sparks inside Ryou as the man begins to move his lips with hers. She gasps when his hands hold onto her waist, the male then slips his tongue into her mouth, mapping out her mouth and trying to coax her tongue to come and join his. When he did that he gave Ryou a taste of rich spices on her tongue. Ryou squirms in the kiss and lets the man assault her mouth with his.

Ryou remembers him saying if she made it good enough he'd walk her back to the home. Shyly Ryou decides to responds and she guesses that pleases him when his hands pull her hips forward as they slide behind her to rest on her bottom. She squeaks and the man pulls back, a thin string of salvia hanging between them. He smirks as he wipes his mouth. Ryou is left panting slightly and with a permanent blush on her cheeks.

Akefia holds out the small pouch of coins and the girl carefully reaches out and grabs it. "That was defiantly good enough for me to walk you back to your master's home." Akefia licks around his mouth and still tasting the lingering sweet taste of the slave's mouth. Akefia decided in that moment he would have that slave for himself, one way or another.

He wraps his arm around the small girl's shoulders and frowns at how skinny the slave feels. He felt it before when his hands traveled to her hips. 'Her body is just skin and bones.' But he smirks, 'except for that ass of hers, defiantly something I'd like to see uncovered. '"Shall we go, little slave?" The little thing nods and slowly begins to walk with the tanned male besides her.

The entire way to the girl's house they two were silent. Akefia kept staring at the girl and the girl seemed to always know when he was looking because she'd focus on the ground instead of the male next to her. She finally stopped outside a fairly large house. She turned to him and bowed, "T-thank you, sir for being kind enough to walk me here." Akefia smirks.

"Anytime," he grins deviously, "but, I never did get your name."

Ryou hesitates but eventually speaks, "I-it's Ryou," she pauses "may I know your name sir?" the man smirks and Ryou suddenly dreads the answer.

"Me? Well you wouldn't know would you not with this on," the man pulls his hood off and smirks at the girl who gasps. 'I-it can't be!' The man before her has white choppy hair and lavender eyes. Through his right eye is a double crossed t shaped scar. The man's face is deviously handsome to say the least. 'It's him! The man with hair made of the moon light, eyes so feral and full of flames; the eyes of a demon! It's him! The stealer of jewels and souls! The Thief King Akefia!' Ryou takes a few steps back as the Thief King chuckles. "So you do recognize me," he takes a step towards the girl who takes two back and end's up with her back against the door and he smirks, "Pft, don't fret lovely, I don't harm the innocent. Well I won't if you take me to your master; I have some business with him I'd like to discuss."

Ryou nods as white hot fear courses through her. 'Oh gods, it's the Thief King! B-but what business does he have with my master?' Ryou turns to face the door and knocks. Shouting and stumbling is heard from within as the front door opens and Ryou's master stands there, a drunken sneer on his face and a bottle of rum in his hand. He's a man in about his 50's, bald and fat. A greasy face and he's all around disgusting.

"Sooo, you *hiccup* finally decide to come home huh you little bitch!" The drunken man yells, slurring his words. He reaches out and smacks Ryou across the face hard. Ryou falls to the ground with her head lowered as she whimpers. Akefia sneers at the drunk. 'So this is her master, shouldn't be top hard,'

He clears his throat and both heads turns towards him "Who the fuck are you?" the drunk said after landing a kick into Ryou's gut causing the girl to yelp.

"I'm here to make you an offer for that slave right there," Ryou's eyes widen as Akefia gestures to her. 'N-no way, that's what he meant by business with my master? He wants to buy me? B-but why?' The drunk pulls Ryou up by her hair and sneers at Akefia.

"Not for sale," he grumbles dragging Ryou into the house as she whimpers at the force being put on her scalp. Just before her master slams the door, Akefia pushes it open.

"You never heard my offer," He says with a feral grin on his face. He pushes himself into the house and rips Ryou away from the disgusting man. He steps in front of her and watches as the drunk male pulls out a dagger and waves it at Akefia.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you're not buying her," suddenly the drunk man grins, "Ohhh I get it, you want to have a good shag tonight, well that little bitch over there is a virgin so if you want to fuck her it'll cost ya" Akefia smirks.

"Well of course I'd like to bed that girl, but that's not want I came to offer you." Ryou blushes at the statement. The drunken man finds the dagger hit out of his hand and pressed against his throat. "Like I said I came to make you an offer," Akefia's smirks grow as he feels the drunken man tremble beneath the blade. "You can keep your life if you give me the girl," he presses the blade into one of the sweaty neck rolls causing a thin line of blood to well up on the skin. "Or I'll kill you and take the girl, your choice,"

"Y-y-you c-c-c-can have h-her, just don't kill me!" The man says his hands going up in surrender. Akefia pulls back and turns to the girl smirking.

"Well, little Ryou it seems like your mine now, so let's go," Akefia says grinning. The grin turns into a frown as the drunken man aims to stab him only for Akefia to side step and ram the blade in between the man's shoulder blades. He scoffs and kneels down. "You could've kept you life but you decided to be foolish," he pulls the blade out and watches the crimson liquid spill from the man's back as his body goes lifeless. He looks around and finds 2 more slaves are pressed against the back wall shaking. He frowns.

He points the dagger at the two girls and they flinch. "You two, go tell all the other slaves that they're free and to leave the house now." When they don't move, he growls. They squeak and bolt from the room. He turns to Ryou who's pressed against the wall staring at the corpse of her ex-master in fright. "Hey," she looks up and he saunter over. "Time to go." He pulls her to her feet and holds onto her wrist as they leave the house. Ryou keeps quiet, from fear of being killed, as he takes her to the edge of the town. "I'm not going to kill you." Ryou looks up to find him looking at her. "Like I said I don't kill the innocent. That man was a bastard and deserved what he got." She looks away.

"Why are you taking me with you? The other slaves were prettier and can probably please you more than me so why?" He looks back and releases her wrist as he calls on Kem. A few moments later the horse comes over and Akefia pats his nose and gestures for Ryou to come over. She does and Akefia has her hold out her hand so Kem can get to know her scent.

"You're one hell of a kisser," he smirks at her blush but then his face goes serious again. "And you don't deserve that treatment, I plan on taking good care of you, I was just messing with you earlier I had no intention of cutting your hands off," He hoists himself onto Kem. He sighs and pulls a squirming Ryou onto the horse right in front of him. He wraps her up with himself in the red cloak and looks down. "Ready?

Ryou bites her lip. 'Maybe he won't be so bad… What am I saying he's the Thief King!... But… then again he never hurt me or the other slaves in the house only our master.' She looks down and nods. "Yes, sir," she mumbles. Akefia grins and cracks the reins, setting off into the mountains towards the hideout with his new precious desert flower…

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but school has started and it's become difficult to find time to write because my parents are on my ass about my grades because if i don't get good grades they're sending me to a different school and I obviously don't want that.**

**Anyway, my updates will now mostly be on the weekends and occasionally you'll see weekday updates. I'm most likely only going to be working on Engagement and Desert Flower right now until I finish with them because they're shorter like I said compared to Undercover Princess and Sweet Moon. You may see random updates for the two others if i feel up to it but yea for now it's only Desert and Engagement.**

**Enough about this and on wards with the story!**

Akefia slows Kem down to a trot as they near the camp. Mid-ride the small girl began to drift off into sleep but then jerk herself awake last second. Eventually Akefia just pulled her towards him and told her to sleep and she did moments later much to her displeasure.

He looks down at the small slave in his arms and admires her beauty. He wonders what she'll look like once she's cleaned of the dirt, grim and small specks of blood from her ex-master's corpse that sprayed on her. He grins at the thought of the Desert Flower being all his. For his to do whatever he wants with.

"Ra seems to be taking his sweet time rising," he mumbles. Kem stops when he arrives at the camp and Akefia slips off the horse with Ryou in his arms. She mumbles a bit and calms back down into her sleep. He chuckles lightly and clicks his tongue, causing Kem to run off. He makes his way over to the largest tent set up just at the edge away from everyone. He glances at the dark green tent that's far off to the left from his own and smirks at the faint sounds of moaning. 'Looks like they're at it already,' he tells himself. 'Do they ever stop?'

He rolls his eyes and answers himself, 'No, of course they don't. They go at it like desert rabbits. I'm surprised they're awake; maybe they never slept and went at it all night. They do have a lot of stamina.' He shakes his head and continues to his tent he walks through the flap and looks around at the sacks of gold and jewels spread about and the pile of pillows and different soft, silky fabrics and blankets that look somewhat like a bed.

He gently brings the sleeping angel over to the nest of blankets and carefully sets her down on them. He strips off his cloak and lies down next to her, using the cloak as a blanket. Ryou mumbles and fusses a bit as he scoops her up into his arms.

He closes his eyes and decides to sleep.

Akefia opens his eyes after a weight suddenly pounced on both people in the bed. Akefia was about to draw his dagger when he saw who it was. A blonde Egyptian girl with sparkling lavender eyes and a big grin on her face is what he sees.

"Malik, what do you think you're doing?" he hisses. Ryou's eyes snapped open when pounced on and she sat up and watched the two Egyptians react to each other. Malik is straddling Akefia's hips while he's propped up on his elbows, glaring at the girl.

"It's time to get up! You've been sleeping most of the day away so you need to get up and eat and- wait who are you?" Malik ranted but then caught Ryou's movements from the corner of her eye and decided to look. Ryou squeaks and looks down fumbling an answer. But before she says anything Malik leaps on the nervous girl now straddles her instead.

"Awh look at you! You're so adorable! Akefia, where did you find her?" Akefia tries to pry the persistent blonde off of the shy whitenette.

"I found her last night in town. Now please get off of her you're going to make her suffocate. " Malik looks at the whitenette who's face is red from an embarrassed blush and takes herself off her lap but doesn't let go of the girl's face.

"Sorry about that! I was just excited; Akefia normally doesn't take people here. I just had no idea Akefia was even into such adorable girls as well," she says throwing Akefia a wink while he rolls his eyes.

"I'm also surprised you and Mariku stopped fucking for a while," Akefia shots back sarcastically. Malik gives him a mock hurt look, "That's mean Akefia. Mariku and I don't fuck every moment. A girl has to have a break every now and then, I get sore too. I mean you must get sore from the stick up your ass all the time."

He glares and shoves Malik off of Ryou and grabs hold of Ryou's wrist pulling her towards him. She falls across his lap and blushes when he doesn't let her move. Malik pouts, "That was mean Ake." She crawls forward and rests in front of the two whitenettes. She takes Ryou's hands in hers. "So what's your name?"

Ryou looks into her lavender eyes and bites her lip nervously, "R-ryou," the soft reply comes a few moments later.

"Ryou, huh? That's a cute name. Oh Akefia, you sure know how to pick them."

"Malik will you take Ryou to the oasis and get her cleaned up, I would do it herself but I don't think she'd appreciate it," he says glancing at the small girl in his arms, who shyly looks up with wide innocent eyes. He smirks/smiles at her and she looks back down quickly.

Malik smiles and grabs hold of Ryou dragging her from the tent and outside. Ryou's eyes are wide as she listens to the girl rant about random things and the two disappear from his sight behind the tent flap.

When they're out of earshot he sighs and stands, stretching each one of his limbs hearing a few pops and cracks from his body. He scoops up his red cloak and puts it on letting it bellow around him. He pushes back the tent flap and covers his eyes when the sudden bright sunlight streams on him.

When his eyes adjust he looks around and notices small groups of thieves here and there. He saunters around and notices Kem grazing on an apple from who knows where. Kem was unpacked from the small amount of loot and supplies that were on his back. He smirks, his thieves weren't with him for nothing, they each knew how to please their king and stay alive.

Each one was at least a little trust worthy or Akefia wouldn't have let them join him. One thief made the mistake of trying to sell them out. Akefia was caught but he escaped and made that bastard's life hell and robbed his corpse of the 50 gold coins that he had left from selling them out.

Akefia lost a fair amount of good thieves who each lost their lives. He frowns at the memory but shakes it off when he sees a familiar spiky blonde head coming his way. He smirks as the tanned male waves a hand in the air. Mariku, Akefia's right hand man and one of the few people he actually trusts.

The male is the same height as Akefia only off by an inch, unlike Akefia's blue tinted eyes, Mariku's are dark purple with insane glint in those depts. Mariku wears a white tunic and shenti with a deep purple cloak. Adorning his arms are golden bracelets that encase his forearms, his upper arms have two slimmer golden bands on them. Around his neck is another golden casing and when he turns his head you can see the sparkle of the sun reflecting off of his earrings.

"Hey Akefia, finally awake I see, rough night?" he asks when close enough.

"No not really, nothing really exciting, just a long night, nothing too good from the village in the west, maybe the one to the east of it has something better. But you're one to talk about rough night, I heard you two going at it earlier," he says with a wink and smirk at the end.

Mariku nods "Oh yea, Malik woke up early in a good mood and you see that was a very good thing for me," he winks and then a small smirk crawls on his face while he crosses his arms, "But if your night wasn't too eventful then who's that cute little whitenette Malik was dragging around?"

Akefia snorts, "That's Ryou, a little detour I took lead me to her and she eventually became mine after I had a nice talk with her master." He smirks as Mariku shakes his head at him.

"Always getting into trouble," he says while laughing a bit. "Now let's go get a drink and food, I'm starved." Mariku throws his arm around Akefia's broad shoulders and the two males venture off to find food.

~  
"Bathe?" In there, with you?"

"Yes! No hurry up and get in," Malik's voice shouts impatiently.

"B-but I… You're sure we bathe here? The water is so clear and all I just thought it'd be drinking water," Ryou's soft shy voice echoes back.

"There's another pool of water close by which is separate from this one that's for drinking. Now get naked and get your pale ass into the water." Ryou blushes and turns her back to the Egyptian. She never liked bathing in front of others, she always made sure to keep her clothing on if possible while bathing and it looks like the Egyptian isn't going to stand for it. Ryou slowly strips herself of her dirty dress that basically falls off her into rags. She sighs quietly when she sees how much her ribs show and how her body is just skin and bones. She frowns and covers herself with her hands a bit as she carefully walks over to the edge of the crystal water. She hears a splash and sees the naked Egyptian girl in the water sighing peacefully. Ryou gaps at the girl's naked beauty.

Her breast are noticeable larger than Ryou's and her body has all the right curves in all the right places. Malik's body is noticeably healthier too. Her ribs don't show or any other bone. Her body has enough fat to it but not enough that she would have extra weight to it. It's now that Ryou notices the gold bracelets encase her forearms and neck and the two slim bands on her upper arms while she has two earrings still imbedded in her lobes.

Malik notices Ryou staring at her and throws a wink in her direction causing the pale beauty to blush and hide her face with her dirty white hair. "Come on in Ryou, I don't bite," Ryou doesn't even glance at her while she still carefully steps into the water.

"Awh don't tell me you've already fallen for me, Akefia would be upset if his little Ry-Ry didn't like him like that," Malik teases. Ryou looks over at Malik with an openly confused expression, "Ry-Ry?" she softly asks.

Malik nods with a bright smile, "That's your new nickname little Ry-Ry," she says walking towards the girl to get her in.

After minutes of coaxing and helping, Malik finally got Ryou into the water where Malik is currently helping the young girl wash her white mane. Malik marvels at the difference of color before and after. Her hair before was still pretty, even dirty with dust and dirt, but now after it was washed, it's flat out gorgeous. The color is a brilliant white that only matches the pale moonlight that comes to the sands of Egypt.

The rest of her is prettier as well, her skin became a pale white that looks a lot better than how it did. Her eyes are bright now that they're the only color besides her pink lips on her face and the tiny blush coating her cheeks.

Malik smiles gently at the girl's innocence. Its obvious Ryou was a slave for most of her life, the scars on her back prove it. It's amazing how she stayed so innocent despite that though. Malik would've thought she would be bitter or angry or broken like she's seen so many times.

Malik sighs and it causes Ryou to look at her with large emerald eyes. "Is…is something wrong Malik?"

She shakes her head with a smile, "No, it's just you remind me so much of myself actually." Ryou tilts her head cutely ad waits for her to continue.

"Just like you I was a slave only a few summers ago actually. Mariku found me after I was sold to a tavern as well you know a pleasure slave," Ryou gasps lightly and Malik shakes her head. "No I wasn't raped at all, Mariku was the one who was suppose to be my first time. Apparently he spent a lot of money on me for the night," 

***Flashback***

_Malik shifts in her tight rope bounds and lets out a muffled frustrated scream through her cloth gag when they don't loosen. Her arms are tied behind her back all the way from her wrists to her forearms and her thighs and calves are tied together leaving her legs to only open and close. _

_ The rope digs into her tender flesh when she struggles to break free. Suddenly she stops when she hears voices approach her door. _

_ "I can assure you Prince, this slave is of top quality and you'll find she's quite the treasure," Malik recognizes this voice to be the one of the owner. And she scowls, somewhat, through her gag._

_ "I'll be the judge of that. You said earlier that she's a bit rebellious?" The other voice says. Malik doesn't know it so she assumes it's the one from the costumer who bought her virginity. She nervously bites into her cheek drawing blood. _

_ "Yes, she fights back a bit from time to time but we manage to have her tied up in a very erotic position that will grant you access easily without you trying to tame her," the owner's voice says and Malik can practically hear the smugness in his voice and she rolls her lavender orbs. _

_ Apparently the other male hears it too because he swiftly says he'll be going in now and the owner leaves him. Malik feels prickles of fear hit her when the door open and in walks the male. Malik's eyes widen as she sees the male. He looks exactly like Malik! Besides the fact his hair spikes out in every which way, or the height difference and the obvious one about gender. Both Malik and this mysterious man look a lot alike. _

_ The male sees it too because his eyes widen ever so slightly as he shuts the door behind him, putting the wooden plank into place in the hold preventing anyone from interrupting them. Malik swallows but manages to glare at the male when he slowly walks over to the tied up girl._

_ He kneels down onto the large mat and silks as Malik closes her legs tighter. She's not going down without a fight. _

_ The male doesn't touch her only looks while Malik glares heatedly at his head. If she had heat vision it would certainly burn a hole in his forehead. She takes this time while he looks her over to look him over. _

_ Doing a quick sweep over him reveals sparkling golden jewelry and fabrics only nobles could afford. 'He must be rich if he had enough to buy me.' Finally the male makes a move; he gently rests his hand on her knee and rubs circles on it with his thumb. Malik tenses her body and the male doesn't seem to notice. His other hand goes up and carefully touches the gag, right near the corner of her mouth. _

_ "If I take off the gag will you behave?" the male asks. Malik's eye twitches but she slowly nods. The male slowly takes off the gag and cradles her face in his hands while his thumbs gently go over the corner of her mouth where the edges are rubbed raw. Malik winces when it hits a sore spot and jerks her head from his hands causing him to look up at her._

_ "What the fuck are you looking at?" she hisses only to have the male raise a golden eyebrow. "You have quite the tongue now don't you," he leans closer to her face bringing a growl from her throat. "I see why they have you tied up you little spitfire." Malik gathers up the salvia in her mouth and pits on him getting him right in the eye. _

_ The male draws back and raises a hand, cleaning off her spit. When he looks back at her a smirk is planted on his face causing a chill to run down her spine. "Oh yes I certainly see why," he tsks. "You didn't behave like you said you would." Malik's body tenses more at those words and she growls. _

_ "So what are you going to do? Rape me? Because it already seems like you were planning on doing that." Mariku shakes his head._

_"You obviously aren't willing to be bedded. I only like them willing. You do know most pleasure slaves come here willingly but ones like you aren't."_

_ "You expect me to believe you spent money on me just to find out I don't want to be raped and your just going to walk away with nothing?"_

_ "Oh no, I'm not going to walk away with nothing," he pauses and leans forward again. "I'm leaving with you."_

_ And just like that Malik's world went black._

~  
"So he knocked me out and brought me to camp which was in a different place then it is now," Malik says waving her wrist at the memory.

"What… what happened when you got here?" Malik snorts.

"I fought Mariku and tried running away a few times but eventually I caved to the fact Mariku is one sexy bastard. We ended up together somehow and have been that way eversince." Ryou smiles gently.  
"That sounds rather interesting," Ryou trails off.

"And?" Malik says.

"And well, I hope I can find someone someday," she mumbles blushing. Malik giggles. "Of course you will little Ry-Ry and I wouldn't be surprised if it was Akefia you went after," she says with a wink. Ryou blushes and pulls away from the blonde girl as she tries to drag Ryou over to shore.

"Come on let's get you new clothes!" Ryou looks confused as she let's herself be dragged.

"New clothes?" she tilts her head in confusion. Malik smiles at her.

"Oh yea, you get new clothes," her smile brightens. "You'll love it here Ry-Ry, you eat everyday in good portions, you'll get fresh clothes and you won't have to worry about getting hurt because no one is allowed to touch you. Akefia will take good care of you believe me."

Malik tosses Ryou her cloak. "Here, wear this, I don't think you want to walk around this camp nude. You'll just have to come with me and we shall get you a something from my pile of clothes till we get you your own."

Ryou quickly throws it on and let's the purple fabric encase her and hugging it close to her frame. Malik grabs one of her hands and drags her along.

"Come on Ry-Ry!" She yells with a bright smile.

Ryou finds herself smiling back at the energetic Egyptian girl and laughing as they run through the camp hand in hand while Ryou's other holds the cloak shut.

'Maybe living here among the thieves won't be so bad after all…'

**Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time~ Stay fabulous my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello ello my lovelies~ **  
**I hope everyone is having a good holiday season! **  
**I was going to post this yesterday on Christmas but I had family over and when i finished the chapter I fell asleep on my keyboard. Oops. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

~

"Come on slow poke we're going to miss the big feast if you keep going at that pace!" Malik yells while tugging Ryou's arm leading her to the center of the hide out.  
"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm not use to walking so fast!" The shy whitenette stutters trying to keep up with the blonde girl.  
"If you're living with the thieves you'll have to adjust my little Ry-Ry," Malik says slowing a bit for her and wrapping her arm around the smaller girls shoulders. She looks her over, "That dress actually looks pretty good on you."  
Ryou looks down at the borrowed dress. It was pure white and went to her knees. It was low cut and had straps that crisscrossed on the back of it.

"T-thank you for letting me wear it, Malik."

"Well can't have you running around naked. Though I'm sure Akefia wouldn't mind seeing your naked body. You certainly have more than you look like you do," she says throwing a wink at Ryou. The young girl blushes heavily at the thought of the tanned male seeing her nude.

"I um, oh goodness," the whitenette stutters. Malik chuckles at her as they come up to the giant fire pit of wood and kindle in the camp.

"Marikuuuu!" She shouts letting the girl's hand go as she runs up the stairs of the wooden platform.

The platform is almost 6 feet off the ground and has pillows and blankets scattered on top. It overlooks the pit fire and the dozens of thieves that are placing food and drinks out onto the wooden boarding in front of them.

Many are laughing and slapping each other on their backs like they're fellow kin.

Ryou looks them over a couple notice her and nudge each other, pointing at her while throwing kisses and catcalls.

She blushes crimson and turns away fiddling with the hem of the dress. "Ryou!" She looks up and sees Malik on Mariku's back. She pauses to nip his neck before turning back to Ryou. "Come on up here! You're sitting with us!"

Ryou nibbles her lip and slowly walks up the steps after nodding slightly to the other girl.

When she reaches the top of the platform she's grabbed yet again by Malik and tugged to the center.

Malik lets go and tackles Mariku playfully. The blonde male doesn't seem to mind the antics and starts kissing down the girls neck a bit.

"Please don't fuck on the platform. We eat here you know." A slightly irritated voice calls out.

Ryou notices Akefia. He's in the same attire as before but they seemed to have been cleaned of dirt and dust. He's watching the two blondes kiss in front of him and the other thieves and rolls his eyes at the sound of whistling from a few.

He seems to have noticed he's being watched because he turns his head and causing their eyes to lock. She blushes a bit as he looks her over appreciatively

He waves her over with a finger and she does so she's standing right next to him. She nibbles on her lip and glances at him shyly as she fiddles with her hands.

"Ryou," he coos. She looks at him and he holds out his hand. Hesitantly she takes it and yelps as he tugs her into his lap. "This is your seat little lamb."

She blushes cutely and mumbles a bit as his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer in his folded legs.

"Mmm... You smell nice." He mumbles into her white locks. "You look good in that dress too. Malik sure has some good tastes."

"Thank you, I think this dress is very pretty. I'm grateful that she let me borrow it."

"Mmm, but tomorrow the four of us will being going to town to get supplies and you, "he tightens his arms a bit. "New clothing. You're going to be with us for a while so you'll need some clothing of your own."

She looks over her shoulder to look at him. "I-I get my own clothing!" She squeals eyes sparkling with hope.

"Why wouldn't you sweet one?" He raises a silver brow.

She flushes in embarrassment. "I just I'm well, I'm use to being a slave and we've o-only had one outfit each. The one I came in was what I've always had," she mumbles.

He hums thoughtfully. "Things will be different." He looks at as he's called.

"Sir, should we light it now?" A man holding a torch says. He uses his free hand to rub his dark black bread waiting for the answer.

Akefia grins widely. He pumps his fist upwards and bellows. "LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!"

The crowd of thieves roar as the torch is thrown into the pit. Soon flames consumed the pile of kindling and wood into a roaring fire.

Akefia nudges Ryou off his lap and pulls her to stand up with him. He holds up a chalice of wine that sparkles in the firelight.

"ATTENTION!" He roars. Everyone quiets down and stares at him waiting for an announcement. "We've had a successful two raids in the past couple weeks!" Cheers follow. "I, myself, last night had a successful raiding and as you can see," he throws his arm around Ryou's shoulders. "I was able to capture this beautiful little gem." He tightens his arm and he grins down at her. She blushes and stares at her feet. "But there is one thing, if you touch her, you not only lose your hands," he growls staring the group down. "You'll lose your life. Understood?!"

"Yes boss!" The entire group echoes.

Akefia's face turns back into a grin. "Now let's raise our glasses," chalices and cups raise toward sky. "And hope for another successful raid in two days!"

A loud roar washes through everyone as everyone drinks their wine.

Akefia settles back down dragging Ryou with him. Malik and Mariku are sitting with each other playfully nipping each other every once and a while.

Dancers in transparent clothing dance around the flames and in the laps of thieves.

Food platters with meat and fruits are brought out. Cheese is passes out and more wine is brought.

Akefia has gone through about an entire bottle of wine and has been hounding down the food brought out in front of him. He's been keeping a hold on Ryou as she's been nibbling on pieces of meats and cheeses. She's had a few sips of wine but not too much because she afraid of getting drunk. She has before and it almost cost her big time.

She had been drinking wine because it was the only thing available. Her master had locked her up to teach her a lesson after she accidentally broke some dishes when he tripped her.

She had been stumbling around drunk before her master got home and the maids found her before hand and helped her stay out of sight.

She had the largest headache the next day she almost wasn't able to walk. She had sworn off the devils brew afterwards.

She was grateful to the others. So she always made sure to help them when she could to repay them.

Instead she's been drinking water brought to them and has been hardly able to fight off Akefia's advances as he nibbles on her earlobes and neck here and there.

Dancers flutter their ribbons and sway their hips. The thieves cheering and drunkenly singing can be heard throughout the camp.

Hours pass and Ryou stumbles about with Akefia's entire weight leaning on her.

"Hehe~ you're *hick* very prettyyyyyy Ryouuu," he mumbles drunkenly. He nips her ear and sloppily plants a kiss on her cheek.

Her cheeks are aflame with a crimson blush as she somehow makes it to the large tent.

She would've asked Malik for help but she was practically having sex with Mariku by the festivals ending. They left with her wrapped around his body lips locked and most clothing half way off, leaving Ryou with a drunken thief king.

Oh boy.

Ryou opens the flap tent just as he starts kissing her neck. He suckles on a spot for a moment as she tries to lay him down. He doesn't seem to want to though and his hands being to wander upwards from their place on her stomach.

"Akefia!" Ryou squeals as two hands suddenly squeeze her breasts. He just chuckles in amusement and starts to play with his new found treasures. "Heh~ squishy," another squeeze is given but not as hard this time. "Ryou, you're so soft and cute."

Ryou's face almost has all the blood into it as she stumbles to find her words. "Um, Akefia, could you please lay down for me please?" She pleads.

Somewhere in his drunken mind he comprehended it and not only flopped down, he took her with him.

She yelps as she lands on him and he just stupidly grins at her from his position and gets a great idea.

He flips them so he's on top of he and she tenses. Fear suddenly pricks her skin as he starts kissing every inch of skin he can reach with his lips.

She doesn't struggle, the fear d angering him in this state is a high fear at the moment.

He pauses for a moment and hovers his face over hers. His clouded eyes look her over and seem to contemplate something. Seemingly deciding to do whatever he was thinking he leans forward and captures her lips with his. When she doesn't respond he pulls back and frowns a bit.

It was then he noticed her frightened state. Her limbs slightly shook beneath him. Her pale skin seemed paler and her lip was beginning to swell from biting it too much.

His frown deepens and Ryou's eyes flash with fear. "Ryou," He calls voice hardly showing the drunken effects for earlier. She winces. He leans down and brushes his nose against hers gently. She nibbles on her lip again and he just kisses her lips softly.

When he pulls back he mumbles softly against them, "Mmm, you don't need to worry little lamb, I won't hurt you." He kisses the tip of her nose. "I'd never hurt you."

He leaves a bunch if kisses all over her face. When she still doesn't calm he frowns again.

Then he sees her tightly crossed legs.

"Ryou, I would never rape you."

She looks up at him shyly, glancing around in his eyes for any trickery. Seeing none she uncrossed her legs and relaxed a bit. Seeing this it made him almost smile.

"I would never rape you Ryou. Men who think its okay deserve death. You should never force someone into sex," Akefia shakes his head in temporary anger. "Never. I would never do that to anyone."

His serious state subsides again and the goofy one is back. He sways as he props himself on top of her. Ryou tenses again but when the little kisses on her neck come back she can't help but melt into them. She wraps her arms around his neck hesitantly. He seems to approve with a little him against her neck.

"So cute~" he mumbles. Then all Ryou feels is his entire weight on her at once when his arms collapse beneath him.

She squeaks when he doesn't move. "A-Akefia, are you a-awake?"

The only response is a loud snore into her neck. He shifts and his arms tighten around her. He moves his body against hers hiking up her dress in the process. Her face feels so hot. His lips brush against her neck.

She fidgets a bit beneath him for a moment. She closes her eyes and sighs.

This is going to be the hardest thing she's ever done.

Sleep with the king of thieves right on top of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! I am terribly sorry I haven't updated, first exams cam up so that was bleh then I got a concussion after a car accident when I was on my school bus and I wasn't able to use my computer or phone to type and then my laptop battery went Kaboom on me so I have to still get a replacement for that. Luckily for me I was able to sneak on my father's computer and submit my chapters.**

**Originally I was going to wait until I finished my Sweet Moon and Undercover Fic chapters and post them all together but it's my birthday tomorrow (March 2nd) and I decided to give you guys a gift. I will be finishing up my other two fics chapters and posting them probably by this weekend if not sooner.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter I made it longer then normal so Enjoy!**

**Only three more chapters to this fic!**

**P.S (I'm going to be starting another fic soon as well once this one is done! I'll be posting fic ideas and have you guys vote on them when it's complete!)**

* * *

Akefia stirs awake and his eyes blink several times. He grimaces at the pain in his skull. 'Fuck. I drank way too much. ' he concentrates as he tries to remember the events that occurred last night.

When no memories surfaced he frowned. 'I hope I didn't do anything to scare off Ryou.' Speaking of the little dandelion... He tries to sit up to look for her but suddenly realizes the weight on his chest.

His hand shoots for his dagger as he looks down.

He relaxs at the sight before him. Ryou is cooing softly on his naked chest curled up in his red cloak. She has all her clothing on he notes and seems to be very comfortable on his chest.

It annoys him slightly she thinks of him as a cushion. Just as he's about to wake her Akefia notices her skin begin to glow.

It glows a dim white and it pulses in time with her breathing.

He inhales sharply when two transparent angel wings appear from her back., fading and coming back with her breathing.

And just like that its gone.

The glowing and wings leave as quick as they came.

He blinks wondering if he was still drunk but is pulled from his thoughts when she shifts and her eyes begin to flutter open. She yawns cutely and looks up at him with sleepy eyes.

She shoots up when she realizes she was laying on him and starts to pour out apologies.

He quickly silences her with a small kiss on impulse. The soft feeling of her lips lingers in his mind as he pulls back. His eyes glance over the pink blush on her cheeks.

"Well little dandelion, I think I'll do that more often, whether you speak or not," he purrs, enjoying the crimson blush on her cheeks.

He chuckles a bit and then pulls her into his lap wrapping her in his cloak. Suddenly his face turns serious and he looks her in her eyes. "Little one, I need to know something and I need you to be honest."

Ryou blinks in confusion but nods at him. "Okay," she mumbles feeling sudden nervousness at his question.

"Did I do anything to you last night?"

Ryou tilts her head in confusion and wonders why he would ask. Memories of last night flood into her head and her face goes red as his cloak.

"I um...oh goodness,"she mumbles. Akefia raises a brow. 'What exactly did I do to her?'

"Well?"

"You didn't do anything too bad," she trails off avoiding his eyes.

"But?"

She nibbles her lip. "You um..." She mumbles the rest.

"What was that?"

She mumbles it again.

"What?"

"You touched my breasts!" She shouts, face crimson.

Akefia is taken back for a moment but then hides it quickly. He frowns for a moment then rests his chin ontop of her head. "I apologize dandelion. I didn't mean to do that."

Ryou blushes and nods, mumbling again embarrassed. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to."

Akefia brings his hand up to her hair and tangles his fingers into it, feeling the softness and the white strands between his fingers.

He hums and closes his eyes. "We'll be moving camp in two days, so I hope you haven't gotten too comfortable here."

Ryou looks up at him and nods. "Okay," she looks thoughtful for a moment and then continues to speak, "does it take a lot to move everyone and everything here? It seems like it would."

He chuckles, "My men are well trained to move from camp to camp, we have many places where we stash supplies or loot we find so we don't take everything with us," he looks down at her. " they don't call me the thief king for nothing dandelion. I have a cavern only Mariku and Malik know of where I keep my most precious items and gold. I would put you there but you'd most likely wouldn't like living there."

Ryou blinks curiously,"Where is it?"

Akefia smirks, "Trying to steal my gold now, you little thief?"

Ryou shakes her head, "N-no I wouldn't do-" he hushes her.

"I know, I'll show you it someday soon. When we go to our next camp I have to go drop some more loot off into it so I'll show you then."

Ryou's eyes sparkle and excitement fills her voice, "Really?" Akefia nods smugly and Ryou gives him the most beautiful smile.

For a few moments he stares at it, completely stunned that a small thing could make her so happy.

He shakes his head to clear and gently pushes her off his lap then stands. "It's time to get ready to go to the city." Ryou looks at him blankly. "Remember were getting you new clothing? We can't have you stealing all of Malik's."

She shoots up and looks at him. "You were serious about that?"

"Of course I was, why wouldn't I be?" He says cocking a brow.

Ryou blushes in embarrassment. "W-well you were drunk last night I didn't know if you were serious. I didn't want to mention it if you weren't, so you wouldn't become angry with me and," she pauses and lowered her voice, "Punish me."

He hooks his finger beneath her chin and has her look up at him. Tinges of fear speckle her eyes at the action and he stares her into her eyes so she knows he's being serious, "I would NEVER hurt you. You can ask me anything you like and I won't get angry as long as its not a too personal okay?" Ryou nods slowly and nibbles her lip. She's still frightened of the man before her but the way Malik spoke of him and how he's treated her so far (minus the time in the alley) she's started to trust him little by little. She hopes his kindness will last.

He lets go of her chin and steps back, satisfied with her answer. " I'll get you a hood to cover yourself, you're so pale we don't want you burning in the sun." He turns away and starts walking to a pile of cloths and clothing in the corner. He pauses for a moment and shouts over his shoulder, "go wash off your face and get a drink of water if you want from the pond next to the washing one," he starts rummaging through the clothing. "The other thieves know not to touch you, so there's no need to worry about them."

"O-okay, I'll be back then," she says then nibbles on her lip from nervousness.

She pulls the flap back and winces at the sunlight that's rising. She shivers a bit from the lingering cold and makes her way to the pools.

She sees a couple thieves nursing their hangovers and avoids them, being as quiet as possible so she doesn't make their heads hurt worse.

One thief calls to her, "Hey you, girl!" She jumps and turns. Seeing a tanned man with a bushy black beard and a diagonal scar on his brow bone on the ground leaning against a boulder. She recognizes him as the one who lit the bonfire last night. Yes you, come here for a moment."

Ryou considers running for a moment but decides against it. She doesn't want to face an angry thief when no one else is around.

She carefully goes to him. She's tightly strung as if to run at a moments notice.

"I'm not going to hurt you girl," he says motioning her closer.

She kneels next to him and hesitantly looks him in the eyes, finding they're golden brown. "Yes?" She squeaks out.

He looks her over and then speaks, "You're Akefia's girl aren't you?" She blinks and nods slowly. "You don't need to worry he'll take good care of you. Never met a man so quick to kill another yet so gentle to women and children," he says and pauses. "Anyway, that's not why I called you over. You're going to the ponds right?"

She nods again and he pulls out a camel skin flask. "Mind being a dear and filling this up for me while you're there? I'd do it myself but after all that wine my head is killing me."

"Of course," she says softly taking the flask and standing with it.

"Thank you darling, my name's Alibaba," he says extending a large hand her way.

She takes his hand and shakes it. "My name is Ryou, it's a pleasure to meet you Alibaba," she lets go and holds up the flask. "I'll be right back with it."

"Thank you."

Ryou runs off towards the water and smiles a bit. That wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe the thieves aren't as bad as she imagined. She comes up to the washing pond and quickly splashes her face and rubs it along with her hands and arms. She does her best not to get Malik's dress wet and then stands.

Malik said the drinking pond would be a little ways from this one. She frowns a bit and remembers Malik telling her its to the left. She starts walking that way and listens for other thieves near or an animal.

Pretty soon Ryou finds the clear pool and gently kneels next to it. No one else is near here as far as she can tell.

Carefully she cups her hands in the water and brings it to her lips. The cool feeling makes her sigh in content and she does it again a few more times. When she's had her fill of water she uncaps the flask and puts it beneath the water. Ryou watches the air bubbles come up and the water fills the large camel skin. Pretty soon it's filled to the brim and she caps it carefully so she doesn't spill any.

She stands and carries the now heavier flask back to Alibaba. His eyes are closed as he leans back and Ryou gently kneels besides him.

"Excuse me?" She whispers.

His eyes crack open and look at her. They open all the way and he grins. "That was fast," he says gratefully taking the flask from her. "You filled it to the brim too, thank you for this."

She smiles gently and nods. "You're welcome. I better be-"

"RYOUUUU!"

Ryou jumps and Alibaba covers his ears and groans cursing under his breath.

Malik runs over, skids on her knees and tackles Ryou into a hug. "Morning~" she coos into the frighten whitenette's neck.

"Mind keeping it down Malik? Some of us have fucking hangovers." Malik frowns and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Hey Ryou you and Akefia are going into town today right?" Ryou nods and Malik squeals causing Alibaba to groan again.

"If you're gonna keep doing that please leave. I don't want to listen to that."

Ryou pulls Malik to her feet and then softly apologizes to Alibaba, dragging Malik from him so he can rest.

He grins at her as the two leave and shakes his head when they're out of sight.

'Such a sweet girl,' he notes and raises his flask to his mouth. 'I wonder how she'll fair here.'

* * *

Ryou dragged Malik to the bathing pond and the other girl is practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I'm going to go to the city with you! I'll grab Mariku too! Oh Ryou it'll be so much fun! You'll have to let me pick out the dresses so you look extra cute okay? Oh and we'll get you some jewelry too! Ohhh I'm so excited!"

Ryou lets the girl rant and then suddenly she's gone. Running to get Mariku up.

Ryou giggles softly then goes back to Akefia's tent. She pulls the flap back and walks inside. When she does she finds Akefia laying on the ground sprawled out with a piece of clothing clutched in his fist on his chest.

She admired him for a moment and gently nudges him to wake him. His eyes spring open and he flips her onto the ground with him ontop.

When he realizes its her he slides off her and helps her up.

"Sorry dandelion, I'm use to being snuck up on and almost killed by those who try to get me in my sleep." He sighs, "Be careful when waking me, alright?"

Ryou nods vigorously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, but Malik wanted to come to town with us along with Mariku." He raises a brow.

"Well then we better hurry, Malik is quite impatient. She'll wake the whole camp with her yelling, they won't be happy especially if they've been drinking last night," Ryou giggles at this.

"Alibaba certainly wasn't happy about it when it happened."

Akefia freezes. "Alibaba? You've met him?"

Ryou nods. "When I was going to the water, he asked me to fill his flask for him since his head hurt, afterwards Malik was yelling and he seemed pretty upset."

He chuckles at this. "Seems about right. Those two are always going head to head with each other."

Before anything else can be said, Malik comes crashing through the tent with a sleepy Mariku behind her.

"Come slowpokes! Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!"

Akefia helps Ryou into a white rob and pulls the good over her head, shielding her face from the sun.

"Well lets head out little dandelion," he says arm swung around the girls shoulders.

She nod happily and they head out for the city.

* * *

Since Akefia took Ryou from one of the towns close by they had to go to a different one a little further. None of them minded and they made sure to pack up on water and food.

Ryou was particularly squealing in her spot infront of Akefia on the horse from excitement.

She's never been to be able to go into the city before, especially one different from her own. Her master always sent her on errands to collect money and to never go near the market place.

Not to mention she's never had a friend to go with before. Malik has been talking to her the whole way there telling her about places they've gone before, the cities they've been to and the animals and places they've been.

Ryou listened intently and imagined the things she was told about. She's never been anywhere outside of her master's allowed range in her hometown.

Sometimes she would look up and find Akefia smiling at her. She started feeling odd around him. Sometimes her stomach would flutter and a wave of heat would wash over her. She's still a little frightened of him, especially after he killed her master but she knows deep down he wouldn't hurt her but the possibility is still there and it frightens her from time to time.

They arrive in the city and ride through the so far empty roads to the market and Ryou takes everything in. There are children playing in the road with sticks and cloth balls filled with grain. They're laughing and they wave to them on the horses.

Ryou giggles and waves back smiling brightly. Malik waves too smiling. Soon they come to the market and Akefia slides off the horse and helps Ryou down while Mariku does the same. They grab the horses by the reins and lead them on the roads. Akefia took Ryou's hand in his own and lead them to a inn. The innkeeper agreed to hold onto the horses and watched the four of them walk away to the markets.

Ryou beamed with excitement as the markets grew alive, vendors were shouting their offers, people were bustling along the roads and street performers were dancing and singing attracting many people. Akefia lead the girl and the Egyptian couple to the clothing vendor.

The vendor was an young man with a dark trimmed beard and a pair or shining blue eyes. He wore a cream colored turban and tunic with a green sash. His wife stood next to him dark skinned and dark haired like her husband but with dark brown eyes instead of blue. Her stomach was swollen with pregnancy and Ryou looked in amazement.

The wife smiled gently at the curious girl and Ryou smiled back sweetly. The man came forward and bowed his head at the four of them. "How may I help such beautiful ladies and fine men on this great day?"

Akefia's hand squeezes Ryou's hand before he speaks,"We need clothing for this one here. It needs to be durable and big enough to cover her skin from the sun yet light enough so she won't faint from the heat."

The vendor looks thoughtful for a moment and the wife steps forward. "Perhaps the two ladies should come into the shop with me. I could help her change into the clothing and trim it so it fits her." The male looks at his wife,"Are you sure? You're suppose to be taking it easy with the baby."

His wife scuffs at him. "I've been doing just fine. Plus it'll be fun to dress this one. Sir, does price matter to you?"

Akefia shakes his head. "We can pay any price you name. We just need the clothing to be good enough." He turns to Ryou, "Do you want to go with her? I'm sure she could help you better than I could. Malik would you go with her?"

Malik jumps up and down then takes Ryou's hands in her own. "Come on Ryou it'll be fun!"

Ryou smiles and nods. "Can I go?" She asks looking up at Akefia.

He nods and the wife motions Malik and Ryou to follow her and she brings them to a well decorated room with stools and a curtain hanging up in the area where you change.

Mariku walks in a few moments later and Malik raises a brow. "That eager to see Ryou naked?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, kingie wanted me to stay here with you two just incase anything happens. He went off to buy some things apparently."

Malik huffs and turns away chatting with the vendor's wife. They've seen to come to a conclusion and Malik helps the wife bring out different clothing.

Suddenly Ryou is told to put on different skirts of many colors and lengths, cloaks and tunics.

One she likes is a beautiful dress. On the top it's low with puffy sleeves that don't cover her shoulders but cling to her upperarms. It clings to her body but once it reaches her hips it's loose and flows with movement. The skirt to it is mixes or gold, orange and deep reds that contrast with her skin greatly.

She knew if she got this outfit she'd only wear it on special nights and not everyday. It was certainly beautiful though.

She was given white tunics and different color skirts from cream colored to blue to black to try on.

In the end she ended up with 4 skirts two were cream colored, one reaching her ankles and the other her knees, one black skirt very loose fabrics and made if layers and layers of black silk and one light blue skirt that that was adjusted by a string in the waistband and had very loose fabric as well. She also had a few tunics, a white one with puffy shouldering like the dress she had worn and end just above her belly button, a black one in the same fashion and two simple tunics that covered her arms and skin with sleeves. Ryou was happy when she was able to take the dress with her and was surprised when the women pulled her aside and had her try on a dancers outfit.

It was made of black and gold fabrics. The skirt was styled to gather at her left hip with different lace and sheer fabrics sown on and beads as well. When she walked with the skirt she jingled as the coins clinked together. It came down to the ground at all sides, besides the slit on her left leg where it only reach a few inches below her waist.

The top was only covering her breasts and was covered in beading. It had golden strips that curved with her breasts and were made of lace. In the middle was a giant black gem with a circle of golden material around it. Connecting to her breasts with two strands of black beads that made two curved lines on her stomach.

She was amazed at how it looked and wanted to show Akefia it later when they got Mariku and Malik saw it their jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"You know if you weren't the kings and I wasn't with Malik, I would try to bed you."

Ryou blushes at this and Malik doesn't even seem to get upset with the whole thing. "I would do the same," she says looking her over. The vendors wife just laughs and helps the girl back into her own clothing.

Afterwards she puts all of Ryou's new clothing into a sack after neatly folding everything.

Ryou thanks the vendor's wife, Malik and Mariku after he paid for everything. He even gave them more then the price for all the help she did.

The three of them are moving through the crowds, Mariku holding the sack of clothing and Malik's hand and Malik linking arms with Ryou so she doesn't get lost.

"STOP THIEF!"

The trio freezes as the crowd parts while their red coated thief runs through at top speed coming their way and running the way they came. Mariku curse under his breath and Akefia spots them.

"Mariku! Take Ryou and Malik and run! They knew we were coming here! Now lets go!" He runs by and Mariku starts to run after him.

Malik clutches onto Ryou's hand now and pulls her along as she tries to keep up.

Behind them are guards running after them with sharp spears. The sight of them makes Ryou force herself to run faster.

Fear is fueling her as they run past the vendor they were just at and toward the inn where their horses are.

Mariku turns right down an alleyway dragging Ryou and Malik with him. A few guards follow them not to far behind.

They weave through the alleys until the four of them are trapped from all angles.

There are eight guards with their spears pointed at the four people who are against the wall.

Malik stands in front of Ryou while Akefia and Mariku are infront of her.

The two men tense and pull out a dagger each. They can't get caught here, especially not with the girls.

"Malik, take Ryou and run when I say so okay?" Mariku hisses giving her the sack of clothing.

"What about you?" She says clutching Ryou's hand in her own and in the other the bag.

"I'll be fine. Akefia and I will catch up with you and meet up where we planned okay?"

Malik clenches her jaw and nods sharply.

Akefia looks at Ryou. "Hey dandelion, I want you to do whatever Malik says okay?"

She nods through her fear as one of the guards yells at them to shut up.

"You will come with us in the name of the pharaoh understand?"

" I'd rather not," Akefia says sarcastically. "You see I have that girl right there and I'd rather spend time with her."

"Silence! We know who you are, stealer of souls!" The same guard shouts.

"Well then you know you can't capture me. Now goodbye~" and with that the bloodbath starts. Akefia lunges forward and slits the guards throat and dodges another's spear. Mariku takes two guards down and turns to Malik. "NOW MALIK!"

Malik nods and starts to run with Ryou down the dirt road. A guard tries to follow them but is quickly taken down by Mariku. Malik takes the inn and grabs the horse. She shoves Ryou onto Akefias and hops on behind her taking Mariku's and Akefia's horses with her. She grabs the reins and sets them off at full speed to the meeting point.

Ryou's shaking with fear as she clutches the horse's mane in her hands.

Malik leads them to the outskirts of town and goes by a small patch of boulders. She jumps of the horse and helps Ryou.

Malik stares at the city with a hard stare and Ryou looks at it with fear. "Are they going to be okay?"

Malik looks at her and drops her hard stare.

"Of course. This isn't the first time it's happened." She sighs. "I wonder what Akefia did though to get those guards on his ass like he did."

Malik sinks to the ground and Ryou does the same and they wait anxiously for the two thieves to return.

By the time they see two figures running from the city night has fallen.

One lagging behind the other. No one is chasing them but they still run.

Ryou and Malik are on their feet in an instant. Everything seems to be okay.

That's what they thought until they got closer.

Akefia had to help Mariku walk, his arm is slung over his shoulders and hes gripping onto Akefia for dear life.

Malik gasps when she sees blood gushing from a stab wound in his stomach.

Ryou's eyes seem to glaze over as they come closer. Akefia sets him on the ground and Mariku grunts in pain.

"Mariku what happened?" Malik shrieks adding pressure to the wound to make it stop bleeding.

"We were running from the guards and more showed up we killed most of them but one was still kicking and was able to get the upper hand on Mariku, after we ran here. We need to get him back to camp." Akefia says completely tense.

Ryou pushes past him and kneels next to Mariku. She brushes Malik's hands off and hovers her own a few inches above the wound.

"What are you doing?" Malik cries watching the blood pour out. Then suddenly Ryou's glowing.

The three watch as the glow seeps into her hands forming an orb beneath them.

Suddenly Mariku's skin is stitching itself together and the blood around it seeps back inside him. After a few moments its as if the wound was never there. Mariku's eyes widen and he touches the area expecting pain but there's none.

Ryou's eyes clear up and she's blinking rapidly. She looks at the palms of her hands and then Mariku's stomach where the wound was previously occupying. Akefia grips her shoulders.

"What the hell did you just do?" He growls. Ryou winces in fear

"I-I don't know, it just came to me and I knew what I needed to do." Akefia looks at her suspiciously.

"Has this happened before?"

Ryou shakes her head," I don't know, it could've I don't remember anything from before my master."

Akefia's eyes narrow. "You except me to believe that?"

"Akefia stop! She saved Mariku's life ! Leave her alone! If she says she doesn't remember then she doesn't!"

Akefia looks over at Malik with tears coming from her eyes and who's kneeling next to Mariku as he's looking up at him with a firm look.

He lets go and walks over to his horse. "Lets get back. I don't need more guards on our ass."

Ryou looks over at Mariku who's standing with Malik. He comes over and hugs Ryou. "Thank you." He mumbles.

Ryou nods and Malik comes up tears in her eyes hugging her. "Thank you so much Ryou." Ryou looks over at Akefia who's watching them with a hard glare.

"Lets go."

Ryou hesitantly walks over grabbing the sack of clothing then goes over to Akefia. He pulls her up on the horse and they take off.

* * *

They pull up to camp and Akefia slides off the horse helping the girl off again. He grips her arm and watches Mariku and Malik walk away, Malik clinging to his arm as the walk.

Akefia forces her to look at him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't remember anything from before."

"I don't remember anything, I swear Akefia." He stares into her eyes, not saying a thing.

Then he steps back. "I had to check. Not everyone can heal a man from the brink of death. Especially someone here. Do you remember how to do it?"

She nods. "I think so. It's fuzzy but I'm sure I could do it again." He nods and decides to change the subject.

"Did you have fun with Malik?"

She nods grateful he changed the subject. "It was so much fun. I got a beautiful dress and even a dancers dress," she says excitedly.

"A dancer's dress? What like a belly dancers?"

Ryou nods and takes the sack of clothing from the horse. "I could show you it if you'd like.." She say hesitantly.

He smirks a bit, "Only if you dance for me," he tosses her a wink. She blushes and goes off to his tent to change. Before she does he tells her to meet her at the drinking ponds.

Ryou quickly changes feeling excitement and nervousness.

She particularly runs to the ponds after fixing her hair a bit and making sure she looks perfect.

She finds Akefia with his back to her looking up at the silver moon and the reflection in the clear waters.

She bites her lip and walks closer. He turns around at the sound of her walking and freezes.

The moonlight illuminates her skin and she glows in the gentle light. The dress she wears floats on her figure and makes her more alluring.

Akefia can't tear his eyes away from her. He forces his jaw to close as steps towards her. She shyly look up at him through her dark lashes and blushes at his intense gaze.

"Ryou," he whispers in a husky voice, sending shivers down her spin. "You look so beautiful." He pulls her close. "Like a goddess," he mumbles brushing a lock from her face.

He pulls something from the inner pocket of his cloak and tells Ryou to close her eyes.

She does and feels something cool slid around her neck. When she's told to open there's a simple golden necklace around her neck with a small silver crystal gem on the end.

She gasps, "Akefia it's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it. It suits you." He gently touches her neck and Ryou looks up at him.

They lock eyes and suddenly they're moving closer to each other. Akefia takes her face into his hands and puts their foreheads together, brushing their lips together. Ryou's eyes gently slip shut and their lips connect in a spark of fire.

They're moving together and with a fiery passion. He clenches her hips and she puts her arms around his neck trying to get closer.

When they stop they don't speak only have their foreheads pressed together and their breath mingling.

He picks her up under her knees and her back and carries her to his tent. He lays her down and helps her out of her dress. He kisses her shoulders and around her face gently and she does the same to him.

He has to stop himself from doing more to her and lays next to her naked form after shedding his own clothing.

He carefully pulls her into his arms and watches her fall asleep. He settles down and enjoys the feeling of her soft skin on his own.

He covers them in sheets and falls into a deep sleep with his precious angel.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I'm late with this update! Lots of stuff has been going on. I have 3 more chapters of this sorry OH MY RA and then I can start a new fic soon.**

**Anyway if you lovely people would like to follow me on tumblr its **

**_fairy-queen-lyre_**

**I reblog yugioh anime funny textposts and just about everything under the sun. **

**Anyway **

**This chapter takes place a year after the previous chapter. **

**ALSO**

**LEMON WARNING FOR LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Ryou's hands glow with and intense white light watching the man's skin stitch up and the blood flow back into his wound. They fade and she lets out a breath she was holding. Another person healed. The thief in front of her tests out his arm and seeing nothing wrong with it he stands and pats her head with a calloused hand. "Thanks little lady." Then he's off.

Ryou smiles at him sweetly as he leaves then sits back on her knees. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand.

Ever since she healed Mariku over a summer ago she's been healing injuries of all kind. She's always gentle with everyone no matter who they are and in turn she's earned the hearts of all the thieves and the trust of all. She's met the families of the thieves and has become family to all of them.

But Ryou can't help but only want one persons heart from everyone else.

Akefia's.

A blush creeps on her cheeks at the though. She's come to crave every caress and kiss he gives her. She can't help wanting for more. She wonders now when he'll get back.

Mariku and Akefia went by themselves to get something really important. She wonders what it is exactly.

Pain suddenly crushes her skull causing her to cry out.

_'Your mission is to save him.'_

_'Angel'_

A fuzzy image of her infront of a mirror shows a loose white robe with the red lining. Pearl white wings stretched out golden jewelry covers her wrists and ankles.

_'If you fail darkness will consume his soul' _

Her reflections sharp eyes stare back at her.

One word screeches in her mind.

**_'Akefia.'_**

Ryou's body jumps and she gasps for air. She pants heavily and watches her body glow in pulses. When it subsides so does the pain in her skull. She tries to process what just happened but nothing comes up.

What in the seven underworlds was that?

Suddenly the tent flaps burst open and Malik runs in grin on her face. "They're back!" She yells. Ryou shoves the experience aside and stands up running with Malik outside to greet her king.

* * *

The thundering sound of 2 horses in the sands is the only thing the two riders can hear. As they trample the sand leading the two is the Thief King himself. His red robe bellows in the wind as a smug grin stretches on his face.

He got what he came for and has minimum injuries. He's buzzing with glee to get back to camp.

Ryou's smiling face flashes in his mind following is a wave of heat. What's wrong with him? What is it about thus puny girl? He sighs. He can't help but get excited to see her.

Maybe he's in lo- no. That emotion is a weak feeling that won't help him. And yet his heart speeds at the thought of her in that dress of hers or the cute blush that she does when he gives her little kisses or caresses her. He chuckles as the memory of him smacking her rear and Ryou yelping and hitting his chest with her tiny fists.

Maybe he does like her in a way... Mariku and Malik are well off together, they don't really have any problems then on where to have the most comfortable place to fuck. He rolls his eyes.

Speaking of Mariku~

He looks over at the grinning spiky blond with an insane look in his lavender eyes. "Mariku!" He looks over at Akefia. "Excited to see Malik I see." He nods madly, grin widening.

"Oh yes~ I can't wait to touch her everyyyyy whereeeeeeee~" Akefia cackles at this.

"Sounds about right just don't be too loud ay?" The hood shrugs.

"No promises, just be gentle with Ryou while you're at it." Akefia rolls his eyes. He wishes to bed her. Looking ahead he grins. "Look the camp!" Mariku cracks the reins of his horse.

"MALIK BABY I'M COMING!" The camp comes closer and two figures stand up front waiting. One with glowing white hair the other sandy blonde.

The horses slow and Mariku wastes no time jumping off even before they come to a full stop. Malik runs up and jumps on him, kissing him senselessly. Mariku wraps his arms around her returning the gestures.

Akefia stops his horse and slide off as Ryou runs up to him smiling up at him.

"Welcome back!" She says warmly. He raises a brow. "What I don't get that?" He asks jerking a thumb towards the blondes who are heatedly making out.

Ryou blushes profoundly and looks at the ground shuffling her feet. "I'm kidding. How bout a hug?" She looks up at his open arms and slides her arms around his waist tightly. She looks up at him from her position and he leans down swiftly giving her a quick kiss. When he pulls away Ryou hides her face in his chest. "What was that for?" She squeaks. He chuckles causing his chest to vibrate. "I've missed you little lamb."

"I missed you too," she mumbles cutely cheeks puffing out. He smiles. "Let's get some food I'm starved." He says leading her towards camp.

He looks at the two blondes who are kissing furiously and groping each other, moaning. Akefia's brow twitches. "You two coming?" He asks. Mariku's hand holds up a finger telling them in a moment. Akefia takes the young girls hand and leads her away from the sexual two.

He goes up to the tent full of the food supplies. He pulls out a sack full of dried meat and a jug of wine and water handing them to the young girl to hold. He pulls out another sack full of fruits for the young girl next to him.

He stands up and pulls out a blanket and leads her to the shade of the palm trees away from the others.

He spreads it out and carelessly throws the sacks down on them while Ryou gently sets the jugs down. She looks over at Akefia who sheds his robe leaving the tan tunic in its place.

Ryou gasps at his wounds. Quickly she scoots closer and holds her hands out healing them as quick as she can. He watches her work quickly on his injuries. She looks at them intensely and inspects his body for anymore injuries. Seeing none she sits back pleased with her work. "Wow, you seem to be able to work quicker now with your healing."

"Yeap! Ever since you left I've been able to work faster now with what I do. I've healed almost every person here! Oh yeah! Alibaba's wife gave birth yesterday and it was a huge success! She's resting now but the baby is so cute and sweet. It's a boy too! Alibaba seems to be so proud!" Akefia watches the young girl ramble on about the baby and everything she's done when he was away. He finds it adorable the way her eyes light up and the excitement in her voice at all the news.

So Alibaba was a father now. It makes Akefia wonder what'd it be like to have a family of his own... His eyes go to the girl beside him who is now munching on an apple from the sack. He could take Ryou on as his wife, have children with her, and live happily besides her. He imagines the small girl with a belly swollen with child and another one clinging to her skirt. Smiling at him and waving him over to them. He could do it. He doesn't know why he can't.

That image is ignited with fire as the trinket in his robe burns his leg.

He can't. Not after that.

"Akefia?" His eyes snap on her. "Are you okay? You seem spaced out,"she says softly worried for him. He grins and nods. "Pass me the meat and wine," he says reaching out his hand as she brings it over to him. He pulls out a stick of meat and tears into it like a wild beast. Ryou watches this curiously and goes back to her own food.

He chugs down half the jug of wine and Ryou can't help but get worried about him getting drunk again. Not that she'd mind him groping her again... Wait, where'd that come from?! She busies herself by pulling out a piece of dried meat and holding it out to Akefia when he finished his own. He grins and bites into it as she holds it out to him. He chews for a moment and looks at her as if deciding something.

Suddenly his lips are pressed against her own as he lets her taste the meat. She quickly pulls back from him and turns away blushing heatedly. It's not that she minded the kiss and all, its just Ryou doesn't know whether he's just using her or not. She has no idea how he feels towards her. Sure, he's kissed her so many times, bathed with her seeing her naked body and is even greatly possessive towards her and all, but he still could just be using her as a slave. That's why he took her here in the frist place and yet, he's never tried to use her body in that way before...

He laughs lightly at her antics and she hears a jingle from his cloaks pocket as it falls from his thigh. Remembering the raid Ryou suddenly gets curious. Her head tilts as she asks him, "Akefia, did you get what you wanted from the raid?" He smirks and pulls out the golden pendant from his cloak's pocket. Ryou's eyes widen in fear as they realize what it is.

It's a golden disc with a pyramid in the center. The eye of Ra twinkles as five pendents dangle from it. "That's the Millennium Ring!Akefia what were you thinking?! The pharaoh's high court are the ones who wield them! they kill you the first chance they get if they find out!" Ryou shrieks. Her reflection in the mirror stares back at her.

'_SAVE HIM RYOU!' It says._

Akefia frowns. "Let them find me. They'll only meet their ends if they do. I'll kill them for what they've done and take their items too. They deserve it." he hisses out with venom dripping on every word that spills from his lips. His calloused hand clutches the rope of the item tightly turning his knuckles white. Ryou looks at him in fear. She's never seen him this angry before, even the time with her master wasn't as bad as this. She scoots back a bit fearful he'll lash out at her.

"A-akefia... w-what... what happened?" she asks softly. His head snaps towards her at a neck breaking speed. His eyes are filled with rage and something demonic causing her to tense immensely. He looks her over in a sweep with venomous eyes.

"You really want to know the horrors I've lived with?" Ryou bravely locks eyes with the feral beast before her, noding slowly. He glares harder at her fro a moment as silence stretches out between them.

"Tell me, Akefia," she says gently. He holds the ring up by the rope chord.

"This and the other six items are made of the flesh and blood of human sacrifices. They were molded from 99 lives from a village on the outskirts of the others years ago. Have you ever heard of the village call Kul Elna?" She shakes her head. "I wouldn't expect you to. That's the village they forged the items from. I should know. I'm the only survivor of that night.

They came unexpectedly at night. It lasted for hours. They killed everyone there. I watched my mother and father get killed. The three of us were running and my mother was stabbed by a soldier while trying to protect me. My father forced me to keep running though. Afterwards I had gotten separated from my father after he gave me this cloak ," his hands run over the red fabric. "When I found him he was thrown into a cauldron still alive. They didn't bother killing those still alive before throwing them in. They slaughtered children, women, men and the elderly taking pity on no one. Many were burned alive in the cauldron others were lucky and were already dead. The pharaoh ordered the items to be created for war. He knew they were created with sacrifices! And he still fucking did it! I watched everyone I loved and knew die in front of me when I was only 5. That's why I swore I'd kill him and get the items back. I swore to kill the pharaoh but he already died before I could get my hands on him. So instead I will kill the pharaoh's son in his place. I will avenge my village if it's the last thing I do," Akefia hissed every word with anger and malice. His eyes glowed with rage as Ryou took everything he was saying in.

It's awful to think the pharaoh would order something like this to happen. He couldn't have. Could he? She looks at the trinket in his hands as it glints innocently in the fading sunlight. She carefully places a hand on his arm and hugs it close to her. He doesn't move. "After that I've sworn off love. I will never be hurt by such a weak emotion again." At these words Ryou winces slightly. They stay silent for a moment until she breaks it.

"You're wrong," he looks down at her. "What?" he hisses. She looks up at him. "Love isn't a weak emotion. Love makes people strong. Love can make you feel the happiest you've ever felt. It's not something to cast aside because you've been hurt before. You can overcome anything if you have love. I think if someone let's themselves be vulnerable to others they love, that's true strength because you don't hide yourself behind walls." He scoffs and looks away. Ryou rests her head against his shoulder, holding his arm closer to her.

"Akefia... what would you do if someone loved you?" her soft voice questions. Her bangs shadow her eyes as her heart pounds waiting fro the answer. "I'd tell them they're a fool," he says not looking at her. Ryou's heart aches at these words. But still she needs to know.

"What... what would you say if I said I loved you?" she questions biting the inside of her lip softly.

"You wouldn't say that though," he says immediately. His own heart flutters at these words. She wouldn't really say that... would she?

"But, what if I did?" He stays silent. 'What would I say to her?' The image of her and a swollen belly pops up again. 'It could happen...'

"Why?" Ryou blinks. "Why what?" she asks innocently. Akefia rolls his eye, still not looking at the girl besides him.

"Why would you ever love me you moron? I'm a thief and a murderer."

Ryou blushes at this. "You're kind to me. You've never forced me into everything. You're extremely brave and handsome, it is true that you've taken someone else's life but you also saved my own. Akefia, you may not be the greatest person on this world of ours but to me you're worth more than all the gems you've stolen." He takes in everything the girl says heart pounding but he refuses to acknowledge it until what she says next. "Akefia, I love you."

Time stands still. Silence stretches out and Ryou quickly regrets her words. As she's about to spew out an apology his mouth connects with hers, in a heated kiss. Their lips move together fast and meaningfully as Akefia's tongue slips into her mouth. She moans as his hands rub her hips and sides becoming more hungry for her body.

He pulls back for air and presses his forehead against hers. his eyes close as he takes in her scent and the warm body next to him. Heat washes over him as thoughts of what he wants to do rush over him. He leans back intending to pull away from the girl but she clings tighter to him."Ryou if you don't stop that I might not be able to contain myself."

"Maybe I don't want you to." His control slips a notch. When did his little lamb get this feisty? "Oh really?" he purrs seductively. He nips her neck a bit and she meets his lips in a kiss before pulling away from him entirely. He frowns as she stands up casually and starts to walk away from him. "Where do you think you're going?" he growls playfully. She looks over her shoulder innocently and blinks.

"Well you said you don't want to play so I'm going to find someone else to play with," she coos turning away from him walking gleefully. She doesn't know where this seductive, playful side of hers came from but she's enjoying watching him look at her like that, especially after confessing to him. "Oh Ryou~" he calls and she turns to look at him.

He's crouching with his cloak back on, ring tucked away safely inside of it. A wild lustful gaze meets hers and Ryou suddenly feels like a rabbit caught by a wolf. She gulps. "You better start running, because if I catch you, you'll be beneath me within moments and I won't stop until you're moaning my name.~" Ryou's eyes widen and her face goes crimson as Akefia suddenly pounces towards her. She squeaks a barely avoids his grasp. She runs off towards the tents hearing him right behind her.

"Better run little lamb!" He calls and she yelps running faster. "Hey Alibaba congrats on the kid can you clean up for us? Thanks!" She hears him call and she glances seeing Alibaba standing there holding a torch as night falls upon them, shaking his head muttering to himself. Suddenly shes yanked up around her waist and thrown over Akefia's shoulder upside down. She watches the ground below move as Akefia keeps walking.

"Akefia! Put me downnnnn," she whines watching him chuckle and tisk, "Not happening, I told you, you're going to be beneath me moaning my name." She blushes but doesn't complain. He runs up to their tent and swings her down onto the blankets on the ground. He quickly descends upon her kissing her heatedly. She kisses back with passion and need as his hands run up her legs coming to rest just under her skirt. Ryou winces slightly at this as he goes to gently kiss and nibble her neck leaving nibbles and love bites as he goes.

His hands travel further up and only stop when he feels her shake. He looks up at her blushing face and her breath coming out in pants. "Are you alright?" he asks huskily. She nods and her hands go up trying to get his robs off. He chuckles, "Eager are we?" Then he goes serious. "But if you want me to stop at any moment tell me and I will. I don't want to force you into anything." She nods smiling gently and he continues his work.

He shrugs off both his robe and tan tunic leaving only his shenti in place. She intakes everything as his mouth goes down upon her neck once more. He roughly bites it and smirks at the little moan she gives. But it's not enough. He lifts her up and carefully starts to pull off her dress. She blushes as he throws it aside and gently places her back down again.

His mouth travels down her body nipping her breast and pink buds and moving further down her stomach stopping right before he reaches her womanhood. She fidgets beneath him. A little nervous being completely vulnerable under him and naked. She blushes as he undoes the knot holding his shenti closed and tears it off grinding their hips together causing both parties to cry out in pleasure. He rubs himself against her watching her moan and wither beneath him in pleasure. Gods this is better then anything he could've ever imagined.

He lifts her legs up to rest over his shoulders presenting her to him fully. She squeaks at this and looks awya embarrassed about how close he is to well... there. She moans suddenly as his tongue suddenly flickers out tickling her sensitive area. She soon becomes helplessly aroused at this and squirms in need when he puts her legs down. HE smirks at the sight before him.

Her hair is skewed about on the blankets, on her face is an adorable blush as she pants and begins to sweat from the heat her body is in. Akefia feels his member twitch in a painful need and decides its time to get serious. His nimble fingers circle her core as two fingers bury themselves inside. At the intrusion Ryou jerks upwards in fright.

He hushes her and calms her with gentle caresses to her thighs and breasts with his feel hand. "Relax little lamb, this is help later on. Don't worry, it might feel a little uncomfortable now but you'll enjoy it. I promise you will," he says in a gentle tone he's never used with anyone. She bites her lip and nods softly. She's never done this with anyone before but Akefia seems to know what he's doing.

Akefia leans down and locks lips with her as he adds a third finger inside her to stretch her cavern. His thumb goes and brushes her sweet spot teasingly as the other three fingers search for the spot inside her. Suddenly Ryou moans into the kiss loudly and Akefia can't help but smirk. Found it~. Ryou's own hands get busy and one wraps around his large member. Ryou's eyes widen as she realizes the size of it. Will it... will it even fit? She brushes that a side and gently starts to pump it up and down. Watching Akefia's back arch in pleasure as a groan slips from his lips. His freehand goes and pins her hands above her head.

"Don't get carried away now. I'm the one in charge here." He growls playfully. Ryou puffs her cheeks out irritably, she liked when she could do that to him. She'll have to make a mental note to try it again later but for now... Akefia's fingers slip out of her in a smooth motion and he brings them up to his lips tasting her for himself and he watches her blush harder at this.

"Mmm, you taster rather good little lamb.~" Once he's cleaned his fingers he positions himself between her legs, rubbing himself against her a bit before pulling back ready to enter her. "Akefia, stop teasingg meee," she whines softly. She wants him now. And with everything he's doing to her it doesn't help!

He raises a brow and goes serious once more, "Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean you are a virgin. I can't give back what I'm about to take."She nods and jerks her hips causing friction between them. His control slips again and he lines himself up looking in her eyes, seeing nervousness, lust and a sparkle of fear as she looks back.

He frowns and kisses her softly and meaningfully. "Don't be scared, I'll take it slow, wouldn't want to hurt you." She nods and slowly he eases himself into her tight entrance. He groans at the heat. It's been a while since he's had sex with anyone, let alone a virgin. He feels her get tighter around him and looks up to see in face in pain. "

He leans forward kissing her neck trying to calm her down to make the pain go away. Soon it does and Ryou begins to rock her hips against his and he finally looses control. His hips snap forward with a slow pace but is still making her moan loudly. He smirks and rolls his hips in different angles trying to find that spot again. "Mmmm Akefiaaaaa," she cries out needily. 'That was fast,' he notes. Soon he sets a pace for them going faster or harder whenever she wishes for it.

She moans deliciously and rakes her nails down his back causing him to arch and hiss in pleasure at the feeling. They quickly break pattern as they both approach they're climax and he leans down resting his body on his forearms as his hips move demonically fast. Ryou's arms tighten around his neck and she moans into his ear. In one swift moment his hips snap forward in a jerk bringing Ryou over the edge.

With a loud cry of his name, she releases and falls back qucikly followed by Akefia's low growl of her own name. They sit there for a moment both trying to catch their breaths realizing what just happened. Ryou closes her eyes in bliss as Akefia slips out of her dripping with semen and her own fluids. He reaches over grabbing a wet rag and wipes himself clean and then her. She sleepily watches this as he throws it aside and rest next to her. Her eyes flutter shut and he pulls her close kissing her forehead.

"Sleep, my little lamb," he mumbles getting ready to sleep himself.

Suddenly a yellow glow comes from his robs pocket. He sits up and reaches out to the Millennium Ring. It shines brightly, temporarily blinding him as darkness clouds his mind.

**_LEAVE THAT LEECH_**. A voice he recognizes. He gulps and looks over at Ryou who's cooing softly in her sleep.

_**You'll only destroy her in the end Akefia. Leave her. **_His eyes saden as he puts the ring down again. _He's_ right Akefia needs to leave Ryou. If he doesn't, it'll end up being the end of her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read! **  
**Hello Lovelies! **

**As I've written on my new update for Sweet Moon. I just want to thank everyone who's stuck with me through the whole year with anyone of my stories! It really means so much to me that you guys like them and always give me such positive feedback! **

**Anyway the next time I update this story will be the last time! (****_Oh no!_****) I will be starting up new stories though once I finish Undercover and Sweet Moon. Which one it is will be up to you guys! **

**Once again thank you to everyone who's read these little stories of mine. And before I get to sappy I'm going to start the new chapter!**

**SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. SORRY GUYS.  
this chapter was actually really hard for me to write that's why it was so late ;-;**

**I just finished this at 5:15 am and I haven't checked it over so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. **

* * *

Ryou wakes up in Akefia's tent alone. Her heart aches as she notices the place a few feet away from her is empty. It's been two days since she and Akefia, well had sex. Ever since Akefia hardly looks at her, hardly speaks to her. When he does it's commands or just one word sentences. Each time his tone was cold and his eyes complete stone.

She stands and stretches her legs and arms. Pops ring out as her joints a line. She brushes off her white dress and leaves the tent wincing as the sun hits her. She rubs her eyes and makes her way to the water pits. Once there she dips her into the water and brings it to her lips letting the cool water slip down her throat.

The water cools her dry tongue as she reaches down for another handful and repeats the action. She hears footsteps and quickly turns. Her heart catches in her throat as she recognizes them.

Akefia.

Quickly her head turns and she blinks back tears. Ryou busies herself with the water once more hearing him crouch to the pool a little ways from her. There's shuffling and the sound of water droplets hitting the pools surface. Her heart aches as tears threaten too fall. She sniffles as she listens to him walk away, not even acknowledging her presence. Once he's gone, she stands shakily. Tears freely fall now.

Why? Why is he being so cruel to her? What did she do? Her mind scatters to come up with something, _anything_ that she did wrong. What would cause this?

She can't come up with anything so a cry of despair comes from her lips. "Ryou?" A curious voice calls.

She freezes. She desperately wishes it was Akefia calling her name, just acknowledging she's alive. Ryou quickly wipes her tears and turns facing Malik. She forces a small smile. "Good morning," she curses herself at the quivering in her tone.

"You okay? You don't look too good," Malik says frowning at the girl before her. It's true, Ryou doesn't look good. Her hair is knotted and messy from sleep, her skin is paler then normal, and her clothes rumpled and dirty. Ryou stays silent not answering her. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Malik. The other girl would see right through it.

Malik sighs but brightens up grabbing Ryou's arm pulling her away from the pool. "Come on! Everyone's about to eat let's go before the others eat everything on us. You know how they can get!" Ryou, thankful for the distraction, rubs her eye with her free hand, letting herself be dragged. She watches Malik go on about different things thankful for the fact that she doesn't push Ryou about Akefia.

Once they come up to the tent where the food would be served, Mariku and Akefia walk out. Malik halts and so does Ryou. Mariku and Akefia mumble a few more words to each other then Akefia parts from them, brushing past Ryou without even glancing at her. Ryou's eyes meet the sand ground, bangs shadowing her teary gaze.

She hears Malik growl and squeezes her hand before Malik does anything stupid. Once Akefia's out of sight, she turns on Mariku. "What the hell is his problem? Why doesn't he pay attention to Ryou?" Ryou blushes in embarrassment as Malik rants to Mariku about Akefia. The said man is heard by the trio and they watch him leave the camp on his black stallion.

Malik gives him the finger as his form slowly becomes smaller and smaller. "What is with him? Now he ups and leaves? Without saying goodbye to either of us?!" Mariku watches the man until he disappears. His face is void of emotion and even his eyes are. He covers Malik's mouth with his hand, blocking the rest of her words out. The girl struggles to break the hands contact with her mouth. When she does she gasps for breath and then frowns.

"What the hell? Now you too?!" Mariku simply shakes his head, closing his eyes. When they open again they harden. Malik glares at the male. He inhales deeply before looking at the two girls before him.

"Akefia went off to battle," he proclaims.

"Battle who?!" Malik practically shouts.

"The pharaoh."

Silence rings out. Ryou's eyes widen in fear. He'll surely be killed if he does. As the silence stretches, Malik is the first to break it.

"That idiot."

* * *

The lone sound of a stallions hooves hit the sands. It's rider's face is blank besides the fire of hatred in his eyes. The pharaoh... That bastard will pay for what his father has done. The village of Kul Eldna will be avenge.

More horses join him and Akefia doesn't need to turn to know it's the shadow men. Each has a purple cloak on shadowing the place with their faces would be. The only noticeable feature is the pair of glowing red eyes, each of them have. The demon lord does have nice pawns for a situation like this. As he approaches the cliff and sneers down below. It would only be a matter of time before that blasted pharaoh shows.  
**  
(Time skip)**

Akefia's roaring laugh cries out as he and his horse men run through the village throwing torches into homes. Men, women and children are running towards the palace for safety. The dark riders and himself terrorize the town darkness filling the skies and fear spiking in everyone.

Akefia's mind travels to his village's death, chillingly similar to what's happening now. The shadows come back clouding his vision and mind once more. None of that matters now. They'll all be avenged soon.

"You've gone too far Thief King!" The commanding voice of the young pharaoh calls out. A smirk crawls on the criminal king's face. Right on schedule. He turns to face the pharaoh with a frown and looks at his men.

"Retreat!" He calls. The shadow men watch their leader leave the village on his horse before following after them. The pharaoh follows behind them. Akefia leads them out of the burning village as many people try to quench the flames. He turns away looking forward once more and keeps up the act off surrender as he flees. He comes up to the cliff once more that looks down to the dark cavern.

"I summon the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The young pharaoh's voice rings out. The sky is filled with a burning white glow as a giant red dragon appears. The two mouthed being opens one of them and lets out a deafening roar. Akefia resists the urge to cover his ears at the horrible sound so instead he smirks.

"Diabound attack!" A snake humanoid creature hidden within the shadows. Instead of the silvery white scales and skin it normally has, it's dark green with dark blue stripes on it's shoulders. The snakes head and the human head both adorn a psychotic grin as the snake head release a strong beam of purple light from it's mouth. The pharaoh gasps as the sky dragon is hit with it destroy the red dragon. The pharaoh, who was relatively close to the thief king clutches his chest in agony falling from his horse's back. The impact to the ground of a speeding horse causes him to roll towards the edge of the cavern.

Akefia quickly slides of his horse as Diabound holds back the Pharaoh's priests. A large smirk resting on his face he harshly kicks the pharaoh over the edge of the darkness below. The young king grabs the edge of the cliff and looks up at the king of thieves through a pained vision. "Why?" is all he says.

Akefia's face goes into rage at the question. "Your father destroyed my village, slaughtered everyone there to make those damn items you use. No one remembers the village because of your father and his arrogant ways! He should've just let Egypt be taken over!" An insane laughter passes the Thief King's lips. "But now i will get my revenge. First I'll kill you off then steal all the items. Once that's done the whole world will be shrouded in darkness for your father's mistakes and Zorc will rise again!"

The Pharaoh looks up at the Thief King with sympathy in his crimson eyes. "You were just a child when it happened weren't you? My father would never do such a thing knowingly. But if you must get your revenge then so be it." He closes his eyes before opening them again. "I hope you will forgive my father's mistakes."

Akefia's mind clears for a moment at these words. As he looks down at the pharaoh hanging there by just a hand, face calm as he looks up at the thief, it suddenly warps into someone else. A girl with white hair, milky white skin and the largest emerald eyes.

Ryou.

Akefia sits there for a moment staring down at the girl who looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Akefia, please don't do this!" As his tanned hand twitches getting ready to pull her up, the shadows return. As he stares down at the young king again his mind clears. Ryou was never there hanging off the edge. Continuing as if nothing just happened Akefia rants on, "Oh I will, once the world is purged in darkness and chaos. NOW DIE!"

One of Akefia's hand grabs the millennium puzzle from around the king's neck while the other releases his hand form the cliff sending the young king into the darkness below. A loud pride filled laughter rings through the air.

"Kul Eldna will be avenged!" The upside pyramid pendant with the eye of Horus in the middle is held up proudly. A twisted grin spreads across the Thief King's face. He no longer looks like the person he was. No, something demonic has taken over his body, leaving the real thief king's mind shrouded in shadows of revenge and suffering.

Akefia mounts his horse who waited patiently for it's rider to return. he puts the rope cord of the puzzle around his neck and let's out a maniacal laugh. He snaps the reins and the horse takes off, leaving the shouting council and a missing pharaoh behind him. Diabound floats above him before disappearing into the shadows once more as Akefia calls it off.

The only sound once more is the thundering sound of the horse's feet on sand. He's a lone rider in the desert, only one place and goal in mind.

To reach the abandoned ruins of Kul Eldna.

The ride is silent besides the horse's hooves. Once the moon is fully risen in the sky he finally reaches the outskirts of his forgotten home. The horse starts to rear and pace anxiously as they approach. Akefia slides off the horse and gives it a soothing touch before turning to the village. He walks with an air of purpose as the wails of spirits shriek out, spooking the horse. Akefia however isn't phased by them at all.

The callings of his former village neighbors have long been imprinted into his mind. They no longer bother him. He looks at the ruins around with stony eyes refusing to show emotion. Spirits wrap around him comfortingly and pass around him happily. They recognize him easily. Thudding footsteps on the sand and the sound of wailing is all that Akefia can hear. He prefers not to look around knowing the memories of the cruel night will come back.

Instead he makes his way tot the center of the village where debris is the highest. Once there he finds the wooden trapdoors leading underground. Akefia's foots quickly run down the stone stairs that bring him to an underground temple.

When he reaches the bottom he walks down the stone layered path. The pathway leads to a tablet elevated off the ground by an alter of steps. Feeling the darkness grow inside of him, he becomes more eager with each step he takes. The tablet, the very thing that held these accursed items. The very shape is of a pharaohs sarcophagus, around the head was the millennium necklace, one eye was filled with the millennium eye, the left hand held the millennium key and a the very bottom was the millennium scale.** (For the sake of the plot)** There were three oles within the tablet waiting to hold it's item.

Akefia's grin widens as he takes the ring from his neck and carefully puts it into it's place in the tablet. Then the last item he holds is taken from his neck in pride. The puzzle.

The pharaoh was gone! His revenge was almost complete!

Sensing his excitement the spirits begin to spiral and swirl around excitedly as well. They knew what was to come. And they were excited.

With a roaring laughter the puzzle is set into it's place. The ever growing darkness within the Thief King grows immensely as twisted thoughts begin to fill his mind.

A memory of Ryou hanging from the cliff in the place of the Pharaoh sits before him. And then, Akefia pushes her off into the darkness below.

Another thought, a bloodied body shivering in fear as he cut deeper into her pale flesh. Her delicious pain filled screams filling the air. Yes, she was weak. Nothing more than a _leech_.

Suddenly Akefia shakes his head at these thoughts, the darkness and shadows clearing once more. _No, I refuse to hurt her! S-she's different. I can live happily with her!_

**You will get rid of her!**

The darkness clouds his mind as he turns back to the tablet._ Yes! I'll get rid of the fucking leech and whore Ryou. She doesn't deserve to be happy._

His lavender eyes, now clouded with shadows gaze over at the empty slot in the tablet. The Millennium Rod.

A wide smirk creeps onto his face. Yes once back at camp he'll get rid of that white haired bother _and_ he'll take the rod back from Mariku. That will check off both of those things from his list. Another laugh leaves his lips as the spirits rub against him as they pass. His family will be pleased when this is over. They'll finally rest in peace.

But first.

He had to get rid of Ryou before she ruined everything.

* * *

The news that Akefia was back with minimum wounds brought tears of joy to Ryou's eyes. He made it out of the fight alive! ...If he even fought the pharaoh in the first place. She knew he most likely did. He was rather reckless.

Ryou spent the day with Malik, helping out around the camps with just about anything. The whole day her mind would wander to the thief king and why he acted the way he did towards her now. Whenever she did Malik would end up smacking the back of her head or yelling at her to get Ryou's attention back. The pale girl would apologize and make up an obvious lie on why she was distracted.

To her surprise only an hour after Akefia got back and just as the moon was about to turn into Ra, he summoned her to his tent. Malik was immediately excited because it mean that Akefia was going to speak to Ryou. Malik also demanded that Ryou give Akefia a piece of her mind for ignoring her. Either that or to knee him in the family jewels. Both of which Ryou shut down instantly. She would never hurt Akefia like that and she's too soft spoken to yell at him.

Ryou excitedly makes her way to his tent. She pauses outside the tent flaps, quickly fixing her hair and brushing off the sand and dirt from her carefully pulls the curtain back and steps inside the extremely dark tent. Her gut clenches in fear she doesn't understand. Why is she suddenly so afraid? Akefia would never harm her... right?

"A-akefia?" she gently calls out. Suddenly a candle is lit shining a dim light on both members in the tent. Ryou stares at Akefia who sits behind the flame, legs crossed and bangs shadowing those eyes Ryou loved so much. He remains silent and she cautiously steps forward towards him. He doesn't even glance in her direction. She kneels before him, moving the candle aside so she doesn't knock it over.

"I...I've missed you Akefia. I was so worried when you left all of a sudden. I'm glad your back though. And you don't even have a scratch on you as far as I can tell," the whitenette rants on. She nibbles the inside of her lip for a few seconds before deciding on her next move. She quickly leans in towards him, full intent on kissing his cheek.

Only for her own to start stinging as the sound of a slap rings out. Ryou's hand goes up to her cheek in alarm. "Y-you hit me," surprise fills her tone. Those cold lavender eyes lock onto her. A smirk twitches on his lips before his face goes into utter disgust.

"I don't kiss whores like you." Ryou's eyes widen in shock as her jaw falls open mimicking a fish. "Akefia, what are you saying? I thought you-"

"Loved you? Don't make me fucking laugh. You are nothing but a pathetic piece of dirt. Did you really think I'd love a little bitch like you? You're uttering disgusting and weak, you are no use to me anymore. You were nothing but a good little fuck. I love fucking virgins because they always think it's meaningful. They're only good for one time when they're tight, after that they have no use, just like you do. You were definitely a good lay though, the way you moan and pleaded with me. You're nothing but a pathetic leeching _SLAVE_."

Each word is like another slap in her face and another needle through her heart. Tears fall freely from her emerald eyes as the harsh words continue. She sobs and looks at the ground. "How? How could anyone be so cruel? Why would you do this?" Her shoulders tremble as her voice raises in volume. When she finishes speaking she bolts from the tent, not sparing a second glance at the man left behind her.

She stumbles, sobbing softly in her hands, blindly running through the camp grounds. She comes to Mariku and Malik's tent not bothering with asking before she walks inside. Mariku lays on his back with Malik on his chest both not sleeping at all. As Ryou runs in the tent, they both sit up in alertness. Once realizing it's Ryou they relax only to tense again once they notice the tears spilling from her eyes.

Malik is up in an instance, a tunic is hasty put on to hide her nude form from the girl as Mariku sits up observing the two. "Ryou, what's wrong?" The usually harsh and sarcastic girl says. At these words Ryou falls to her knees hands uselessly trying to wipe tears from her reddening face.

"Akefia doesn't love me! I was only a toy to him, Malik. He doesn't want me anymore." a sniffle follows. Malik's blood boils at this point. 'What was wrong with him? Why would her ever say that? AND to RYOU of all possibilities.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Malik yells enough for the two others to get message but not loud enough anyone else could hear. Ryou rubs her eyes softly. "If it's not too much trouble may I sleep in here with you two?" Both blondes exchange a glance at each other "Of course. Here, you sleep in the middle of us, just so you don't fall off," Malik suggests. Ryou wordlessly climbs in bed with the two Egyptians and let's them wrap their arms around her. Gently she falls into a deep sleep and can't help but desperately want for Akefia to be here.

SHe shakes her head. "No he doesn't want you." She mumbles. She sighs softly and lets sleep over come her but not before she makes a wish.

_Please don't let it end like this._


	7. Chapter 7

Ryou awakens in the hold of two people. She blinks her eyes as Malik's sleeping face comes into focus. Memories of the night before fill her mind and tears once more well in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away and forces herself not to think about it. It's easier said then done. Mariku shifts behind her and then slowly sighs. "You awake?" he mumbles sleepily.

Ryou nods softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," her response barely above a whisper. She feels him shake his head. "It wasn't you, I was already awake," he pauses for a moment. "How are you feeling? Last night you were pretty distraught." She lightly shrugs.

"I'll be okay. I'm sorry about stealing your bed." He grumbles and sits up. "It's fine, Malik would stab me if I kicked you out, not that I would."

"I'm going to stab you if you don't shut up," Malik sleepily grumbles. Mariku chuckles as Ryou pets Malik's blonde hair. Malik purrs and looks at Ryou. "Mornin' cutie," Malik's hand goes up and pinches her cheek softly. Ryou smiles and stands up as Mariku leans down giving Malik a kiss. A small pang hits Ryou and she chastises herself for becoming upset about this small act.

"I'm gonna go get some water," Ryou says pointing towards the flaps. Malik perks up and stumbles up following Ryou, "I'll go with you." Ryou nods and Malik holds her hand as they scurry off to the water hole. As they reach the pool Malik sinks to her knees and gratefully gulps down the water. Ryou follows her lead and looks down at her reflection afterwards.

A large bruise is on her cheek, right where Akefia hit her. She sighs and uses the water to rub against her cheek as if it were just a spot of dirt. Of course it's useless, the bruise still remains. She stares at her reflection until Malik's tanned hand comes and gently touches her bruised cheek. "Can you heal it?" Ryou shakes her head.

"I can't heal myself." She mumbles. Malik frowns. "Akefia's a fucking bastard. How could he do this to you?" Ryou looks over at the angry girl and shrugs.

"I don't know why, but, Malik, I don't really know how to explain it but something's wrong with Akefia."

"Yeah that's what I've been saying," Malik says rolling her lilac eyes.

Ryou shakes her head. "No, that not what I mean," she pauses. "It's like Akefia, how do I say it, it's like it's not only him inside of him." Malik gives her a look of confusion and she continues. "Last night when I went to see him, his whole tent was dark. I didn't notice it till now but it felt like there was someone else besides Akefia. I don't know who or what I felt but it just pure...darkness, evil."

Malik stares at her and then looks back down at the water, the hand on Ryou's cheek drops. "That would explain something." she mumbles. A few moments pass until Mariku's yelling causes both girls to look.

"Akefia, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You can't take the Rod!" Mariku is yelling looking angry as the other male turns away with the golden object in hand.

"I'm doing what I've been planning all these years! I'm getting my revenge!" Akefia looks rage written all over the male's face. "And no one's going to stop me!" Suddenly Akefia unsheathes the Rod revealing a blade and slices Mariku across his chest. Not deep enough to kill but deep enough to bleed and feel the pain.

"Mariku!" Malik screeches. She abandons Ryou's side running to Mariku who holds a hand to his wound, blood running between his fingers. Malik looks at it and then turns on Akefia. "I'm going to FUCKING kill you!" She lunges at him only for Mariku to latch onto her, holding the enrage female back.

Akefia simply scuffs and turns away again, covering the blade once more. Soon he's out of sight and Ryou rushes up to the two Egyptians. Mariku let's go of Malik once he is and grunt in pain as blood still freely flowing. Malik instead of running after Akefia, opts to stay with Mariku. Ryou looks at it before quickly healing him, a little white orb stitching his skin back together. Once it's over, Mariku runs a hand over the healed skin.

"Thank you, Ryou," Mariku says with a nod of the head. Ryou nods back and looks the way Akefia went. Why would he do that? A shiver runs down her spine. She felt it again. Someone that wasn't him.

"Why did he do that?" Malik growls. Mariku looks where Ryou is. "He took the Millennium Rod. We need to go after him now before he does what I pray to Ra he's not going to."

"Which is?" Malik asks. Mariku turns to his shared tent with Malik, "Destroy all of Egypt." Malik's eyes widen but she doesn't press for more, watching Mariku quickly dress and grab a few daggers and tosses one to Malik. "Use it if necessary." Malik nods and changes herself. Mariku comes up to Ryou, a sheathed dagger outstretched. She looks at it then up at him.

"I-I don't know how to use one," she says panicking. He nods but doesn't withdraw it. Instead he puts it in her hand. "Hold onto it. I don't know what were up against and I might not be able to protect you. If something happens just make sure to try to use it, okay?" Ryou's hand closes around it and she nods.

"Let's go." Mariku demands hurrying off to his horse and grabs another one. Malik gets on one, helping Ryou up as Mariku climbs on his not even fully on before he jerks the horse forward. The three of them speed off in the direction Akefia went, following the hoof prints of his horse.

"What exactly is he going to do?" Malik yells over to Mariku. Ryou holds on tight to Malik's waist as she speeds up the horse. "He's going to do one of the most idiotic things. The Millennium Items put back in their places on the tablet will summon a demon. One who's going to destroy Egypt and the rest of the world. It'll plunge the world into darkness."

Ryou's eyes widen in fear. "Why would he do that?" she asks frantically. Mariku glances at the girl. "Because he wants revenge for his village. I assume he told you?" She nods.

"He told me he wants revenge against the Pharaoh but why the rest of the world?" she says.

"I don't know exactly. He's not himself. Something about those items is corrupting him." Ryou squeezes Malik burying her face into the other girl's back. She doesn't like where this is going. A sinking feeling falls in her guts. One that says, somebody isn't coming out of this alive.

"There he is!" Malik yells. Both horses speed u at the sight of a crimson cloak on horse back. Ryou's hand flies up to the golden necklace that Akefia gave her over a summer ago. She's never taken it off and the slight weight on her neck intensifies. Her heart pounds as they come up closer to... ruins?

Akefia has already dismounted his horse who looks incredibly nervous and is practically running into the ruined village. Mariku jumps off his horse at the edge of the village, once they caught up. "Stay here," he says to the two girls before running after the red cloaked male. Malik slides off the horse standing at the dge of the village with Ryou.

As Ryou stands there staring at the spot the two males disappears she can't help but feel like she's suppose to go with them. Just as before a piercing pain causes her to cry out loudly and fall to the ground holding her head.

_"RYOU SAVE HIM!"_

_"IT'S GOING TO BE TOO LATE!"_

Her image in the mirror adorned in red and white robes flashes in her mind shrieking at her. Tears fall from her eyes as the pain becomes unbearable. She can hardly hear Malik's voice calling to her in panic. 'What's going on?' she whimpers in her mind.

_"Please Ryou you need to help him! You're the only one who can!" _The reflection says. Tears are streaming down its own face as it pleads with her.

'Why me? I'm just a slave!' Ryou says wishing the pain would leave, it's becoming unbearable.

_"This is why you were sent down to Earth, to Egypt! Akefia's heart is filled with so much rage and darkness! You are the one who can change that, you are pure light, you're the one who can defeat the demon and set Akefia free!" _It says to her.

"RYOU!" Her eyes snap open, the image of her reflection leaving her sight.

She gasps for the air she didn't know she needed. The pain quickly leaves as if it was never there. "Ryou! Ryou," Malik sits her up carefully in shaking arms. "are you okay?" Ryou barely manages a nod as she thinks over what her reflection said. 'Sent down to Earth? What did she mean? Wasn't she born on Earth?'

"What was that?" Malik asks softly as if scared she'll trigger it again. Ryou just shakes her head. "I don't know, I saw myself, but not me at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"It's happened before, the day Akefia and Mariku came back from their mission. The one where Akefia brought back the ring. I just finished healing one of the thieves and suddenly I had this huge amount of pain in my head. I saw myself in front of a mirror, I was wearing these robes that looked like they belonged on Royalty. It wasn't too weird until I saw these white wings on my back. I- she kept saying I needed to save Akefia from darkness. I don't know why this is happening," Ryou says holding back frustrated tears.

"Has this ever happened when you were a kid?" Malik asks, looking at the pale girl before her. Ryou blinks confused. "I-I don't remember anything from then. My only memories are only about 2 summers ago. I had fallen down a cavern and hit my head really hard. When I came too I was told I've been a slave all my life, but I don't think that's true."

"Why not?"

"I never had any scars like other slaves. True I have some of them now but I never did before. If I had always been a slave wouldn't I know subconsciously how to act? I disobeyed every order I was given and it didn't end up well."

"That is rather odd," Malik says after a while. "I feel like whatever happened before you hit your head is connected to what's happening now. Who know's what it is? I mean no one I know can do the things you do. You brought Mariku back from near death. You heal people like it's nothing."

"What are you saying?" Ryou says panic in her voice. Malik looks her in the eye and sighs.

"Maybe... you aren't human." Silence covers them.

"What?" Ryou says so softly it's hard to hear.

"Think about it, you never learned magic as a slave and suddenly you're able heal people when you saw Mariku dying but have no memory of the ability to do so. It's odd. Not only that but you have these visions of yourself with _WINGS."_

Ryou's blood run cold. Malik couldn't be right, could she? It does make sense though. Her powers, these visions, her memories gone. But, if she's not human, what is she? Thoughts rampage her head and panic sets in. What is she?

"Ryou, I'm sure it's not it so-"

"MALIK, RYOU! RUN!"

* * *

Mariku runs after Akefia fast as the other man stumbles down the dirt road. "Akefia stop!" The man doesn't even glance back, too absorbed in his goal of destruction. "I'm going to kick your ass!" He grumbles under his breath. Akefia lifts a latch going down the stone staircase. Once at the bottom he moves elegantly towards the tablet.

Mariku sprints down the stairs, watching the spirits of Kul Eldna glide along curiously, watching the two males. Without hesitation Mariku tackles Akefia to the ground knocking the rod from his hand. The golden item skids across the floor causing the spirits around them to go into a frenzy. As Mariku tries to pin Akefia, the other male starts fighting back.

"Let go of me!" 'Akefia' growls, thrashing beneath the blonde man. Mariku takes his head and rams it into the stone floor, wincing at the cracking sound. Blood pours down the side of Akefia's face but it doesn't stall him like Mariku does, it only enrages him further along with the spirits. The same creatures swirl around him shrieking directly into his ear, disorientating him. One passes through him sending him into a cycle of visions. Burning bodies, people being killed and a burning cauldron.

Mariku curses and squeezes his eyes shut trying to get rid of the ringing in his ear and the passing images. Akefia takes this chance to overthrow Mariku kicking him in the gut almost immobilizing him. The man stands and his clouded lavender eyes scan the room for the rod seeing it no where in sight. The spirits circle it showing him where it lays.

Akefia lips stretch into a demonic smirk as he saunters over to the item that tinkles harmlessly in the torch light. He wipes blood out of his eye as his other hand picks up the last Millennium Item. He twirls it in his fingers and strokes the top of it gently, as if he's done it many times before. With an elegance only a king would have, he practically floats over to the tablet that will fulfill his goal.

Mariku stumbles up to stand. Once he does he hisses a curse and watches for a moment as Akefia is only two feet from the tablet before running after the crazed male. The spirits chase after him shrieking loudly. Mariku ignores them as he watches the images once more, another spirit passing through him angrily. Can't he see this is what they've been waiting for?

Mariku leaps for landing on the tablet hard, Akefia beneath him once more. Akefia growls and the spirits hover above angrily. If they go through Mariku they'll go through Akefia and that will upset _his_ control on Akefia, this needed to happen one way or another. Akefia wrestles with Mariku punching him in the nose watching blood gush from it. Droplets hit his face as Mariku holds him by his throat cutting off the air supply. Akefia smirks and chuckles air leaving him.

"Snap out of it Akefia!" Mariku growls anger seeping into him. This isn't what's suppose to happen. Mariku knows it's useless to try to speak to Akefia, the other male has already gone to far. This has to end here, the sinking gut feeling in Mariku's stomach already tells him something he dreads. Someone isn't leaving this alive. And if that demon is summoned, no one will.

"This is my destiny! You won't get in the way of that!" Akefia's chocked words come out. Mariku wouldn't chock him to death, no that would only get him killed by the spirits and that demon inside the red cloak man. Mariku's eyes flicker onto the Rod, knowing he needs to get that out of here. But how? Akefia would get it back one way or another. He wouldn't have to hesitate to kill Mariku in this state.

Mariku punches Akefia across the face leaving a bruise. The other male spits out a bit of blood before smirking even wider at Mariku. His legs wrap around Mariku's middle before flipping the two. Mariku finds the blade of the rod against his neck as pain blossoms on his back as the tablet digs in, as if trying to absorb him into it. "Give in!" Akefia scowls. Mariku breaths a laugh and saves up saliva in his mouth and spits in Akefia's face.

The taller man wrinkles his nose in disgust. Rubbing his face onto his sleeve, he growls and presses his knife harder against Mariku's neck. A line of blood wells up spilling over the blade and the tan man's neck. "I'll kill you _Ishtar_."

Mariku's eyes narrow dangerously at his name. He knees Akefia in the gut surprising the man before kicking him off him completely. Knife away from his neck and him free to use his limbs he watches the other male raise from his position on the tablet. Akefia sheathes the blade once more and his eyes flicker to the empty spot on the tablet. Mariku watches this and as Akefia tries to dive to place the rod in Mariku knocks him off the two males roll off and hit the ground hard, breath leaving and stunning both of them.

Mariku wheezes and tries to gain a grip on Akefia, unfortunately the spirits take advantage and ran themselves through him. They sent him into the images of the tragedy over and over and over again. During this Akefia stood up and watched the blonde man wither and squirm all but screaming as he watched the horrors unfold before him.

Mariku in between the flashing images of that night, saw Akefia begin to walk back to the stone, apparently not worried about Mariku anymore. He starts struggling to stand with the shrieking and images blinding him. The real world goes blurry as Akefia hovers right over the empty spot on the tablet, item ready to fall in place. In one final dive towards him Mariku prays he reaches Akefia in time.

Only, he was too late.

A loud click sounded as the final item fell into place. Akefia roars in laughter as black smoke seeped from his mouth into the tablet. The spirits around them swarmed the tablet as the earth began to rumble. Mariku's eye widen as he realizes what just happen. Akefia's body falls to the tablet unconscious and no longer possessed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" The curses fall from Mariku's mouth madly. He barely has enough time to grab Akefia's body and pull it off before the tablet cracks. Stumbling to his feet he hauls Akefia up and runs as well as he can up the stairs. Once he reaches the surface he tries his best to speed up but isn't able to.

The sight of the two girls comes into view and Mariku opens his dry mouth to yell.

"MALIK! RYOU! RUN!"

* * *

At the sound of Mariku's voice, the two girl's heads snap upwards. Instead of listening to the male, Malik run towards him. Ryou grabs the horses before following the blonde. Her eyes widen as they scan over briefly the injuries the two men have. Ryou forces herself to move forward and not dwell on them but Malik has other ideas. "Mariku what-," Mariku lifts Akefia onto Malik's horse then pushes the blonde girl over to it. "Get on the horse." He lifts Ryou onto his own before going to swing up onto it, only to be stopped. "Mariku! What happened? What's going on?"

He grabs her by her shoulders and looks her in the eye. "Get on your horse, we need to leave here now, if we don't we're going to die." Malik's eyes widen and before she can't press the issue Mariku growls and lifts her on her horse. Both horses begin to stomp and snort anxiously, sensing their rider's distress. Once Malik is safely on her horse Mariku hauls himself up in front of Ryou before cracking the reins, leading the group away from the chaos about to unfold.

Ryou tries to steady herself on the speeding horse with no avail. Instead she focuses on Mariku's wounds trying to heal them as they go. A flesh wound, bruises and possible broken nose will take a lot out of her but she'll do it. An orb of light forms and she watches the wounds heal. Mariku gives a sigh of relief before quickly thanking her. "What happened?" Ryou asks turning her head to look at the fading form of the village.

"The demon had control over Akefia. He put the last item in the tablet and summon him. We have to get our asses out of here and warn the others to leave right away." Just as he says these words the ground begins to rumble. The horses become frantic as they rear and try to shake their riders. Ryou clutches onto Mariku's waist as he skillfully tames his horse. She looks over at Malik who has tamed her as well.

Ryou looks behind them and watches the sky become shrouded in shadows. A gasp leaves her as she watches a huge dark figure form. Black skin forms on the creatures legs, arms and torso. She watches giant bat-like wings unfurl and stretch out covering the things around them and absorbing surrounding light. Two huge curled horns come out of the demon's head. It's teeth are pointed sharply and it's eye gleam red in the dark. Coming from the creature's legs is a dragon's head that seems to have a life of it's own.

Fear seeps into her very being as the demon's dragon head opens its mouth and lets out an ear piercing roar. Everyone covers their ears as the whole earth rumbles at the sound. The ground shakes even more after the sound leaves and the horse begin to move faster without a command. Ryou looks back once more and almost screams as she notices the demon is looking straight at them.

It raises it's fist and slams it onto the ground causing a giant crack to form and break the ground beneath them. "Mariku! The ground!" The male looks down and watches helplessly as the ground splits between the two horses and breaks creating a huge cavern. Malik skillfully is able to avoid falling in and makes the jump over to Mariku's side but the other horse isn't so lucky. Mariku's horse rides too close to the edge and is barely able to avoid falling to its death. In turn it rears and throws both Mariku and Ryou from the horse.

As the two fall Mariku grabs Ryou to keep her from falling in but isn't able to stop her head from colliding with the ground. Causing her world to fall into darkness...

* * *

Ryou's eyes flutter open and she finds herself somewhere else entirely. Instead of the sands of Egypt, she's laying on stone flooring. Everything around her is white and prefect, nothing like where she was. It all seemed too bright. She hesitantly stood up, feeling no pain in her skull like she previously did. Where was she? Around her were marble pillars that had been polished and no signs of wearing or even aging.

As she walks down the hallway she notices the sun light coming from the open spaces in the wall. Once she reaches it she looks out seeing a beautiful garden filled with green grass and white flowers she's never even seen. In the middle of everything is a stone well with green vines running up the sides. The image before he seems almost distorted in a sense. She reaches her hand out to feel the outside only for her hand to meet something clear and solid. She presses her hand against trying to move it but it doesn't budge. "It's call glass."

Ryou squeaks and spins around eyes widening at the person before her. It's herself.

The girl before her is the one she's been seeing for the past few days. She's adorned in a dress this time. It has no straps and is made of fabric Ryou's never seen. Little pink flowers start at her waist and pour down making up the skirt with as a pastel pink fabric clings to her upper body. Her white hair is pearl white and has the same little flowers braided in her hair. Unlike Ryou's face her face is clear and unblemished, creamy white and soft. A pale pink ribbon is tied to her wrist and two others to her ankles. Her feet are bare and what amazes Ryou most is the fact her nails are perfectly formed and trimmed. There isn't any damage to them at all.

"It's good to be able to talk to you," her other self says. Ryou snaps up to her face seeing a soft smile and sparkling emerald eyes. Ryou softly bites her lip giving a small nod. "Who exactly are you?" Ryou asks softly. Her other self giggles, the sound coming out like little bells. It's then that Ryou notices the white wings the stretch out a bit as she giggles.

"I'm you silly," she says. Ryou blinks and doesn't say anything. "Don't worry you'll understand soon. Come along," the other girl says waving a perfect hand. She walks elegantly to the opening in the pillars not covered in that "glass". She leads her into the garden and over to the well. Ryou looks down it noticing it's only leg deep with crystal clear water.

"So," Ryou looks up at the other version. "What would you like to know?" Ryou looks down at the water.

"What did you mean I had to save Akefia?"

"Akefia, as you know, had his whole village murdered. From that moment on his heart has been slowly filling with darkness. So in turn they sent me-you, down to Earth to save him before he summoned Zork."

"Zork?"

"That demon you saw being summoned." Ryou nods in understanding. Then something else comes to mind.

"Wait, if you- I, whoever, was sent down then where are we?"

"We're in your mind, Ryou. I am merely your memories. In case of emergency you made sure to have me, your memory, safely sealed so if you somehow forgot you'd have me appear and remind you. Only for some reason I wasn't triggered until a few days ago. This," the girl gestures around," is the memory of the afterlife."

"The afterlife? Does that mean I died?" Ryou says eyes widening. Her other self chuckles.

"Oh no, not at all! You in fact are a messenger of the gods. You're an angel."

"An angel?" Her other self nods and smiles watching her counterpart think this over. "How exactly am I suppose to defeat Zork? He's been summoned and I don't even know how to do anything besides healing."

Her other half smiles. "If you choose to do so you can have your memories back and go down to save everyone but in turn you'll have a hefty price to pay. If you don't want to, you can stay here until your summoned by the gods again."

"What price will I have to pay?" the question hangs in the air for a few minutes before her other self smiles sadly and runs a hand through the clear water of the well. As she lifts her hand a few droplets hang from her skin before the fall back to the water. As they hit the surface, ripples form and make small sounds.

"Your life."

Ryou's breath halts at the words. In order to stop Zork, she has to...die. "What would happen to everyone else if I don't go?"

"They'd die, Zork is the the destroyer of all. Since he's been summon he's been causing chaos."

"So I die, or they all do?" Her other half nods softly, playing with the water again.

"So, Ryou, what will you do?" the counterpart questions. Ryou looks around the garden then down at the well. Her eyes lock onto her other's

"I want to-"

* * *

Akefia stands at the cliff edge near the camp. In front of him is the demon who he summoned destroying the earth and hillsides. His heart pangs as the reality of the situation hits him. What has he done?

Behind him is the camping scrambling to get necessities to leave. Akefia knows it's useless though. They're all doomed because he had to get his revenge. Not that it matters, he's going to die to. Why did he have to do this?

"Akefia!" He doesn't turn as Malik runs to his side. "Let's go we need to leave now."

He scoffs. "Where the hell are we going to go? There's no where to go!" He shouts. He turns to face the blonde girl who rolls her eyes that are so similar to his own.

"I know that dumbass. But they don't," Malik says pointing to the thieves. "They need their leader to guide them. Even though it's going to end we need to keep moving. Thieves don't stay in one place for too long remember." She says smugly.

Akefia shakes his head and just keeps looking forward. He doesn't have the motivation to move. Malik sighs and turns around and gasps. Coming up tot the two are Mariku and surprisingly Ryou. Ryou's bruised cheek has been healed and she walks with an elegance Malik's never seen in the shy girl. Malik's almost afraid to walk up to the girl. Of course she brushes that aside and runs up to Ryou with a cry of her name, never noticing the wince Akefia gives.

Malik scoops the girl into a hug the other girl was ready for. "Thank god you're okay! You hit your head pretty hard I was so worried when you didn't wake up." Ryou just nods and catches a glance of Akefia feeling her heart aches for him.

"I'm fine," Ryou says in a smooth voice, Malik doesn't even recognize. Instead of questioning the girl's new aura she grabs her hand and starts to tug her towards camp.

"Come on we gotta pack," instead of Ryou following though, the other girl stays put. Malik stops and looks at the girl who's smiling softly at her. Malik gives a gentle tug but Ryou slips her hand from Malik's.

"We don't need to pack it's going to be alright Malik." Malik gives her the look of confusion as Ryou turns completely away from her and starts to walk to the cliff edge. As she walks a light pink glow mixed with white ribbons encases the girl. Her clothing begins to turn into little butterflies the fade as they flutter until they disappear completely. When the glow stops she's the image of herself in her memory. Pastel pink clothing and flowers not of this world astonish Malik and Mariku who look at the girl jaws dropped. They both watch as two white wings stretch out from the girl's back.

Akefia doesn't look at her though. Refusing to look at her. How can he face her after what he's done? Ryou stands near the cliff a little ways from Akefia, taking a deep breath in. She knows what she has to do. She turns around as Zork gives an ear piercing shriek. "You know I remember who I am now. I am a messenger of the gods, an angel if you will. I was sent down to Earth to dispel the darkness growing. When I was sent down I wasn't careful, I had never been to Earth before. I ended up slipping down a cavern and losing my memories. Everything else is history. When I hit my head again I remembered once more." Ryou keeps the other details to herself.

"What are you saying Ryou?" Mariku asks, confusion in his voice.

"I'm the only one who can stop Zork. Before I do I just want to tell you thank you. Malik, you've been my best friend since I first time I saw you. I will never forget the time we spent together and I will treasure it forever," tears well up in the angel girl's eyes as she turns to Mariku. "Mariku, make sure to look after Malik. You know how much of a troublemaker she is. You two were made for each other, I'm not just saying that either. Hathor told me me so. You two will forever be in my heart."

At this point Ryou has beautiful tears falling down from her eyes. Malik's anger overflows at this point, her own tears welling up. "What the hell are you talking about?! Stop talking like you're going to die!" Malik makes her way over to Ryou but only gets to the point where Mariku stands before a pink orb encases the two of them. Malik starts pounding on the sides only for nothing to happen. Mariku tries as well with his dagger but nothing happens. Malik starts screaming but no sound comes from the outside. Ryou tearfully looks away and over to Akefia who's looking at the blonde bubbled couple.

Ryou holds out a hand freezing the male in place and taking his ability to speak, so he doesn't ruin what she's going to say. Slowly she moves forward and gently takes his face in her hands. She freezes him and makes sure he can't talk. She thanks him for making her feel loved. Saying hes the first person to ever do so and even if it was fake she's still grateful. She kisses him and holds his face as she glows brightly when she hovers infront of him.

She tells him she's going to free him from his darkness an flies off. "Thank you, Akefia. You gave me the best year of my life. Even the heavens didn't compare to that year. Thank you, for making me feel so loved. You made me feel so happy and I couldn't ask for anything more. I know you told me you didn't really love me and that's okay because I'm still so grateful. I love you so much Akefia. I'm glad I got to meet you. I wish I could've made you happy like you did to me. But this is where our time ends. Goodbye Akefia."

Ryou's wings flutter as she gives Akefia a sweet and gentle kiss. The last kiss they'll ever share.

"I'm going to free you from your darkness." She whispers in his ear. She steps back and wipes her tears. Her body once again is absorbed with the pink and white ribbons of light. Her wings stretch out and in one down stroke she soars in the air. The ribbons form a bow as big as Ryou, engraved with flowers and vines. A beautiful bow a human wouldn't have. As she glides through the air, wings carrying her the way, Zork turns her way giving a roar. He starts moving her way and Ryou leads him away form the village he was about to attack.

A breath passes her lips as a column of fire is sent her way from the dragon head. She nearly loses a wing but ready's herself. An arrow of light forms in the bow and Ryou draws it. As Zork grows closer to her she takes her last breath and releases the arrow. As the arrow hits Zork the world is filled with a blinding white light.

As it leaves, the orbs encasing Mariku, Malik, and Akefia turn to pink butterflies that fade quickly. They look forward and notice Zork's presence is gone. But so is Ryou.

It hits everyone like a bag of stones.

She's dead.

Malik is the first to react. "RYOU!" She runs to the cliff and barely stopped by Mariku before she fell off. "Ryou! Ryou! No! Let me go! RYOU!" Tears fall from Malik's eyes as Mariku forces Malik into his arms and squeezes her against his chest falling to the ground. Silent tears fall from his eyes as he tries to silence the fierce sobs coming from his lover. Looking over at Akefia he notices the strong male on his knees facing away from the two blondes.

She was gone. She was really gone.

* * *

The world begins to rebuild itself. The thieves mourning went on ahead leaving Mariku, Malik and Akefia behind by the cliff. The night sky brings little comfort than normal. Having the world plagued with darkness doesn't help.

Akefia stands at the cliff looking out similar to how he was earlier. Only this time, there's no danger. He hears footsteps behind him and doesn't turn to know it's Mariku. A tanned hand lands on his shoulder comfortingly. Silence stretches out between them until Akefia breaks it. "She thought I didn't love her. She thought I was faking the whole thing." His shoulders shake with sobs. "I loved her so much and she _DIED_ thinking I hated her. Why did I ever do that to her?"

"I think she knew deep down there was some affection from you. It's not your fault, you didn't know the items would cause this. You weren't at fault," Mariku's voice is low and gruff trying to hide so emotion. Akefia shakes his head.

"It was my fault. I knew the items were evil but I still did it to get revenge. Why am I such a fool?" At this time, Malik comes up and hugs Mariku's arm, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Mariku doesn't answer knowing nothing will comfort the other male. Silence stretches out between them.

A soft giggling brings them out of it. All three heads snap up towards the source and eyes widen at the sight.

Ryou.

Her image is transparent. She wears the outfit from earlier, her wings spread wide and glowing in the moon light. The necklace Akefia gave her a summer ago shines brightly on her neck. Her whole being is other worldly. A bright smile shines on her face. Akefia reaches a hand out to her almost as if to grab her but she's already fading into little butterflies. Her soft giggling rings out like little bells.

As she completely fades there are three bright white feathers left on the cliff edge.

Ryou's angel feathers.


	8. Epilogue

**Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this story! It really means a lot to me to have so many of you liking this. I know last chapter moved very fast but I hoped you all like it. Please review and tell me if you want me to write more gemshipping in the future! Thank you again to everyone who stuck with me through all of this. I love you all!**

* * *

Mariku's feet hit the sand as he sends orders to the thieves. It's been 2 summers since the summoning of Zork. That night when Ryou's spirit appeared and left behind the feathers, each person took one. They tied cords around the ends and wore them around their necks. A symbol for Ryou.

Malik joins him and kisses him softly. The feathers gently flutter in a passing wind. "How you doing?" Malik asks softly. Mariku grins and wraps an arm around Malik. "Better now that you're here." Malik laughs and smacks his chest.

"You're such a flirt." Malik grins slyly. The grin slips away though as her eyes focus on the distant sand. "Do you think he's okay?" Mariku looks off into the distance.

"He's our king. You know he can survive." A few nights after Ryou's... death, Akefia left in the middle of the night on horseback. His horse appeared back at camp a few days later. No one's had contact with him. There have been a few sightings of a man in a red cloak. Legends of the Great Thief King, the Stealer of Souls, Akefia spread across Egypt. No one knowing the actual truth behind the man they speak of.

Since the man left, Mariku took over, never taking his friend's title though. He never sent a search party out, knowing Akefia wanted to stay alone.

"I hope he's okay," Malik says softly. Mariku pats her shoulder and kisses the top of her head.

"I do to. But come on we got to make sure these thieves don't get out of control." The blonde couple link hands and walk back to camp, heads held high.

* * *

**Present Day, Domino Japan.**  
**September 2nd 2014. **

* * *

A tanned male walks down the Domino High school hallways side by side with his best friend. His hair falls in choppy white locks, and piercing lavender eyes send anyone in his way running in fear. His enemies especially. His friend besides him has sun-colored hair spiked in every which way. His own eyes the same color as his friend but unlike his friend his right cheek is free of the double crossed T-shaped scar.

"Mariku!" Both males turn, a sly grin on the blond ones face as they notice who it is. A girl in the high school uniform stands there. Her blonde hair falls past her shoulders in layers and her sun-kissed skin gleams in the sunlight. Malik. Her sly lavender cat-like eyes lock onto Mariku.

"Hey babe," Mariku says coming up to the girl. He sweeps her into a deep kiss and the blonde couple start to heavily make-out in the hallway. The other male rolls his eyes at the couple. "Get a room."

Mariku breaks the kiss with Malik and turns to the other male. "Jealous?"

"Hardly."

Mariku wraps an arm around the girl. "Come on Malik let's go find a more _private_ place so Akefia here doesn't get to jealous of us. Wouldn't want to lose my best friend." Malik chuckles and waves bye to Akefia as the two blondes run down the hallway to go have a more private moment together. Akefia's eyes roll. He spins on his heels and turns around eyes closed in irritation as he walks down the hallway.

First day of senior year and he's already been abandoned. He scoffs and keeps walking. The sound of footsteps enters his ears and suddenly someone runs into him. Sending them both to the ground. Akefia sits up and looks at who runs into him ready to curse them out. Just as the spew of words is about to leave his mouth he literally bites his tongue to stop them.

The object of his affection sits on the ground clumsily trying to pick up her scattered books, "I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to run into you! I just couldn't find my class and I didn't wan to be late my first day! I should've been paying more attention. I'm sorry." Akefia watches the girl spew out apologies and brush her white hair away from her face. He slips a nearby notebook behind his back to hide from the girl in front of him.

He stands up and watches the girl collect her books and stand. She looks around seemingly noticing her missing notebook. "Um, excuse me have you seen my notebook? It's red and I need it really badly." She meets his eyes, emeralds framed by large, black, rectangular glasses.

He smirks and hold out the notebook. The girl's eyes brighten and she reaches out for it. But he holds it just out of reach. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast little one. If you want this notebook you owe me. Not only did you run into me, but you've made me late for class." Honestly Akefia couldn't give a shit about class. He was just stalling to execute his plan. He wasn't just about to let his object of affection to get away like that. He first saw her in his 2nd year of high school. She was just a 1st year at orientation the same year as Mariku's girlfriend. He's wanted to speak to her but hasn't gotten the courage to do it. He's tried to but has never been able to.

She's sat at the lunch table with Malik Mariku and himself but never really spoke to them. She was a shy girl, doesn't have any other friend besides Malik. When Akefia found out her name he spent two hours just saying her name. Ryou. And now she's standing in front of him falling into his plans.

The girl in front of him looks up at him nervously. "W-what do you want?" She whispers. She knew who he was. She's never really spoke to him personally and can only guess what he wants.

His smirk stretches and Ryou gets an uneasy feeling in her gut. "You have to," he leans forward and whispers the rest of it into her ear. "have lunch with me."

She blinks in confusion. "Lunch?"

"Yeap, today, just me and you at lunchtime. If you agree you get your notebook and I will walk you to class." He says in a voice that sends shivers down her spine.

She nibbles her lip and slowly nods. It couldn't be too bad could it? He grins and swings an arm around her shoulder, handing her her notebook. "You've made the right decision little one. Now where are you going?" Ryou gives him the room number and class and Akefia nods.

They make light conversation as they walk down the hallway. The two of them never knowing the past they share and the future they hold together.

**The End.**


End file.
